El ejercito de Hogwarts
by James Sirius Friki
Summary: Voldemort, después de su renacimiento durante el quinto curso de Harry, decide atacar el colegio de noche. Pero no sale como esperaba y todo Hogwarts acaba boca arriba con varias generaciones de alumnos mezclados, todos en el mismo curso, quinto. OCs, un poco de OoC, Incesto, Slash y femslash. {James}
1. Prólogo

**Título: **el ejercito de Dumbledore.

**Avisos: **no van a aparecer todos los alumnos de Hogwarts de los últimos mil años. Sólo 5 generaciones: los 4 (lo pongo en cifras bcs yolo) fundadores, los merodeadores y un par de amigos: véase, Minerva, Gilderoy, Alice, Frank y Lily de jóvenes. Estará la época de Harry Potter, los más relevantes; la tercera generación, la mayoría de los conocidos; y algunos hijos de la 3ª generación.

Un pequeño resumen (Spoiler): sé que en el prólogo no se explica demasiado, veamos si puedo ayudar un poco. xD. Voldemort, durante el 5º año de Harry en Hogwarts, después de haber resucitado y matado a Cedic; decide atacar Hogwarts con un puñado de mortífagos que ha conseguido sacar de Azcaban con ayuda de los infiltrados en el ministerio. Hogwarts, como defensa, se va a otra dimensión y convoca a varias generaciones consigo para que el colegio no sea destruido. Todo será más explicado en el fic.

**Disclaimer:** es sencillo. Si lo reconocen es de Rowling y si no es mio. Así de simple. Contiene spoiler, Slash y femslash, avisados quedáis.

**Rated:** T por el vocabulario.

**NA: **por ahora no tengo pensado matar a un vivo ni dejar vivir a un muerto, por ahora. Ya se verá en el futuro.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Voldemort avanzó a paso decidido por entre los mortífagos hacia el castillo que tenía ante él. El castillo era el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Era de noche, el grupo de no más de 20 personas, lideradas por el anteriormente mencionado Voldemort, estaba a un lado del castillo, observandolo con gran curiosidad y con ganas de destruirlo y matar a quién se opusiese. Pero, dado que quien se oponía era Dumbledore, la cosa no era tan sencilla.

Voldemort quería matar a Harry y a Dumbledore lo más rápido posible. Pero no era un loco, no de ese estilo al menos. Le parecía cuanto menos odioso que tuviera que atacar por la noche y de espaldas. Siempre atacaba de frente, pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer entonces.

Miró una vez más a sus seguidores. Había cogido a sus más fieles seguidores para esta batalla contra las barreras de Hogwarts, a los que habían ido a Azkavan por él y no se habían subordinado a decir que estaban hechizados, como esos idiotas Malfoys. Entre ellos estaban Barty y Bellatrix, ambos recien escapados de Azkaban, colagusano quien, a pesar de ser cobarde lo había ayudado los últimos meses y unos cuantos más.

Se detuvo un par de segundos a mirar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Hacia ella sentía lo más parecido al aprecio que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Volvió la vista al castillo y echó una vista a la cabeza de Harry para asegurarse de que seguía dormido. Sonrió de forma malvada.

— ¡Atacad!

Antes de poder decir Quidditch un centenar de bolas rojas, azules y amarillas se lanzaron contra las barreras mágicas defensivas del castillo, explotando contra ellas aunque sin parecer que hubiera pasado nada.

— Mi... mi señor — dijo una temblorosa Bellatrix al sentir la mirada fría de Voldemort —. No parece funcionar — como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese la mayor tontería del mundo miró al castillo, cuyas barreras seguian sin ceder. Antes de que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera responderle lanzó una gran y potente bola mágica, que hizo que las barreras temblaran.

Voldemort hizo una mueca con los labios, una especie de sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo, sin dejar de lanzarle hechizos destructores, cada vez más cercano a la barrera.

— ¡Mi señor! — le llamó Barty sin cesar en su lluvia de hechizos, que cada vez le costaba más conjurar. Se apartó un mechón moreno de la cara antes de volver a llamarlo —. Señor, ni siquiera usted puede atravesar las barreras de este colegio.

Voldemort ni se giró a responder. Había algo en esto que no le gustaba. Con un movimiento de mano, indicó a sus secuaces que se detuvieran y miró con curiosidad lo que estaba pasando. Las defensas parpadeaban, alternando del trasparente a un color azul oscuro. Empezó a expandirse y contraerse, cada vez más. Cuando se contraían cada vez eran más pequeñas, mientras que cuando se expandian cada vez era más grande.

— Señor... — lo miró Bellatrix —. ¿Qué ocu ¡Señor! — gritó al ver como su cuerpo era traspasado por las barreras defensivas y como, poco a poco, ese nuevo cuerpo empezaba a destruirse.

Voldemort abrió la boca, quizás para gritar, quizás para suplicar. Pero no pudo decir nada ya que de su boca salió algo blanco, casi trasparente, que empezó a elevarse dentro de la cupula y se perdió en ella.

Bella dio un paso atrás, horrorizada ante la escena que acababa de ver. Mas, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el castillo completo desapareció. Inclusive invernaderos y campos de Quidditch. En su lugar, donde había estado el castillo, apareció un gran agujero de medio kilometro de profundidad y de varios de longitud. El castillo y sus terrenos habían desaparecido.

Al parecer, una pequeña parte del Bosque Prohibido había desaparecido también.

— Voldemort... ha muerto — dijo uno de los mortífagos, un hombre con pelo y barba castañas, un poco corpulento y de baja estatura.  
— Él no ha muerto, Phil — apretó los dientes con fuerza —. Y no pronuncies su nombre... ¡Avada Kedavra! — al instante, el hombre cayó muerto a causa del hechizo que le dio en el centro del pecho.

Todos miraron algo horrorizados la escena, todos menos Barty, que asentía a lo dicho por Madane Lestrange.

La susodicha, jugaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo nerviosa, y luego mordió la punta de su varita.

— Vamonos — dijo tras unos minutos de silencio —. Hay que ocultarse hasta que vuelva o puede que nos bese un dementor.

Todos asintieron a lo dicho y se desaparecieron de la escena aún horrorizados.


	2. Primer día

**Disclaimer: lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y lo que no es mío.**

* * *

**Primer día**

* * *

Albus despertó en su despacho, como todos los días. Tumbado sobre su cama con un camisón. Es obvio que no iba a dormir en el suelo. Sonrío al ponerse en pie de un salto. Hacía mucho que había cumplido los 100 años, pero aún se sentía como un chaval. Bueno, como un chaval quizá no, pero bien si. Comenzó a vestirse y a peinarse tanto los pelos de su larga y plateada barba como los de su cabeza. Se ajustó sus gafas de media luna, que ocultaban unos ojos azules brillante de emoción por el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Hizo desaparecer la cama y aparecer la mesa de su despacho, que estaba situada justo en el centro de la gran torre en la que estaba situado su despacho. Con un movimiento de varita giró los cuadros de todos los ex-directores de Hogwarts y les sonrió, de igual forma que hizo a su mascota. Era un fénix, color rojo y naranja llamado Fawkes.

Cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que no recordaba que Voldemort había regresado y que apenas hacía tres meses había matado a uno de los alumnos, al prefecto de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Pero eso no era así, de hecho Dumbledore todos los días pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que podría estar ocurriendo en ese momento y en lo que podría ocurrir después. Pero no pensaba en eso antes del desayuno. Ni por el estómago vacío ni porque los alumnos se extrañasen de que tuviera el semblante sombrío.

Sacó todo mal pensamiento de su cabeza y le dirigió una última sonrisa al fénix antes de bajar por las escaleras al tercer piso por la gárgola de mármol. Una vez en el tercer piso caminó escaleras abajo hasta la planta baja para ir al Gran Comedor. Mientras paseaba no pudo evitar sorprenderse de algunas cosas. De hecho, no fue una o dos. Para empezar, le pareció ver a los merodeadores cuando apenas tenían dieciséis años corriendo por los pasillos, alguien parecido a Remus persiguiendo a dos parecidos a Sirius y James que corrían con un libro de historia de la magia y gritaban cosas como "lo hacemos por tu bien, lunático. No queremos que te pases al lado oscuro".

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, sólo serían sus propias imaginaciones o algo que le había sentado mal para cenar. También pudo ver a una Minerva McGonagall en edad estudiantil, de unos dieciséis años también, leyendo un libro y sentada en el arco de la ventana. A decir verdad, todos parecían tener la misma edad. Dumbledore no pudo ver ni a un solo chico de primer o séptimo curso. Y eso empezaba a darle mala espina.

También había muchos que ni siquiera conocía, o que si conocía era por haberlos visto en libros antiguos del colegio. Pero realmente se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal cuando vio a la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw viva. Se mordió el labio inferior un poco nervioso y caminó por el pasillo, parecía que muchos ya se habían fijado en que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Sobre todo cuando un par de alumnos, completamente distintos, iban a saludar a sus respectivos padres, que tenían la misma edad que ellos. Entró en el Gran Comedor y vio que tanto las mesas de los estudiantes como la de los profesores habían sido alargadas, aunque no recuerda haberlo hecho en ningún momento.

Desvió la mirada al ver que un grupo de estudiantes se le había quedado mirando como si fuese la primera vez que lo viesen y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Antes de llegar se llevó otra gran sorpresa. Sentados en ella no habían los profesores que deberían estar. Osea, si que estaban, pero no estaban solos.

Para empezar, habían varios profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los que reconocía, claro. Estaban Quirrell Quirinus, a quién miró con cierto escepticismo, aunque no tenía el turbante en la cabeza, lo que hizo suponer a Dumbledore que aún no estaba Voldemort. Por lo tanto, Quirrell aún sería profesor de Estudios Muggles. A su lado estaban Hagrid, con una gran sonrisa que apenas se podía ver por su gran maraña de pelo que le salía de la cabeza y de la cara. A su derecha estaba Gilderoy Lockhart, que lucía una radiante sonrisa, sus ojos azules miraban desconcertado todo ya que ninguno ni ninguna quería poner su atención en él. Y posiblemente no supiera que todos sabían que era un fraude.

El asiento de su lado estaba ocupado por Remus Lupin. En ese momento su piel era aún más pálida que de costumbre, posiblemente porque había visto a los mini merodeadores. En la mesa de profesores contigua habían dos profesores que no había visto nunca como profesores. Aunque si como alumnos. Uno de ellos era Neville Longbottom, de pelo negro y corto, ex-gryffindor. El otro era Rolf Scamander, nieto de Newt Scamander, un gran biólogo mágico, ex-hufflepuff.

Lo de "ex" es porque es obvio que tenían más de veinte años y, por tanto, no podían seguir siendo alumnos. También se encontraba Snape, cuya sonrisa dibujada en el rostro parecía decir "James, voy a usarte de cobaya de mis experimentos con pociones".

Dumbledore miró el resto de las mesas, dos más. Parecía que, salvo por los profesores de DCAO y los nuevos profesores todo era como él lo había recordado antes de irse a la cama aquella noche. Si exceptuamos, claro, a que los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, que para él llevarían muertos más de novecientos años, estaban aquí. Ocupó su sitio como director, lo que a ninguno pareció importarle y miró el salón.

Parecía que había sido agrandado considerablemente para que cupieran los nuevos alumnos. Buscó por las mesas, con la mirada, pero sólo pudo observar rostros desconcertados, tanto los conocidos como los que no. Aunque pudo percatarse de que estaban por sentarse cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts. Dado que el resto de las mesas estaba completamente lleno, supuso que estaba ajustado por el número de alumnos.

Miró de nuevo la mesa Gryffindor, tres de ellos eran Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, ya que no los encontraba por ninguna parte. El cuarto no pudo saber quién era, ya no parecía haber nadie que no debiera estar. Se puso en pie, ante la atenta mirada de los alumnos.

— Señoras, señores... — se aclaró la voz y volvió a mirar las cuatro grandes, ahora más que nunca, mesas de Hogwarts —. Seguro que todos tendréis muchas preguntas. Créanme, yo también. Pero hoy es domingo. Así que sugiero que desayunen, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.

Movió las manos y todos los platos se llenaron de suculenta comida que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer desde las cocinas de Hogwarts. Mientras algunos empezaban a comer y otros alzaban la vista para verse entre ellos, Dumbledore salió a paso ligero.

No sabía el porqué, obviamente no iba a culpar a Harry de esto, pero tenía un mal presentimiento relacionado con él. Y, al igual que con él, con Voldemort.

Estuvo buscándolos durante apenas diez minutos hasta que los consiguió localizar, a los cuatro. Estaba Harry Potter, tirado en el suelo jadeante y con un ojo morado, Hermione Granger, mirando preocupado a Harry y Ron Weasley, que hablaba con otro chico. Y, como Dumbledore había supuesto, no sabía quien era. Pero le resultaba muy familiar.

— Profesor Dumbledore — lo llamó Hermione, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si, señorita Granger? — preguntó, acercándose a los cuatro.

— Es Harry, señor. Tuvo una pesadilla, con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado — Dumbledore frunció levemente el ceño, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Sabía que no iba a conseguir de la noche a la mañana que dejasen de llamarlo así —. Estaban intentando atacando Hogwarts, escuchó como explosiones... — Dumbledore miró a Harry, que parecía en Shock —. Estaban Bellatrix y Barty. Pero se fueron, quién-usted-sabe no. Él desapareció absorbido por las barreras, su alma se unió a Hogwarts. Y despertó.

— Ya veo... — fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore mientras intentaba reflexionar sobre toda esa información —. Y, el ojo, ¿también es cosa de Voldemort?

— Si — respondió Ron, frotándose los nudillos —, de Voldemort.

— No — respondió el tercer chico, que había permanecido cayado durante la conversación. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto, impeinable y ojos marrones —. Es culpa mía.

— Lo cierto es que no nos conocemos — respondió Dumbledore y le tendió una mano —. Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

— Yo... — el otro chico tomó su mano un poco inseguro y se la estrechó —. James Sirius Potter, hijo de Harry — lo señaló con el dedo — y de Ginny Weasley — miró al que sería su tío. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía enfadado.

— Hum... ¿Del futuro? — James sólo asintió —. Señor Weasley, ayude a su amigo a ponerse en pie y llevelo al Gran Comedor. Por cierto — añadió, poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven, aunque todos son de la misma edad —. Recuerde que es del futuro, aún no ha pasado... nada.

Ron asintió y cogió a Harry de una mano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Le pidió disculpas en voz baja, parecía que realmente no se había percatado que eso aún no había sucedido, se había dejado llevar por los impulsos. Caminó con Harry al lado hacia el Gran Comedor, seguidos de Hermione.

Dumbledore se giró hacia James, con una sonrisa en los labios. Eso era todo un misterio y no había nada que le gustase más.

— Señor Potter, si hace el favor de venir a mi despacho — éste simplemente asintió y caminó hacia el despacho por delante de Dumbledore, como si fuese a él todas las semanas, aunque claro en el futuro.

Una vez entraron en el despacho del director, James comenzó a mirarlo todo con gran curiosidad y una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Conocía a Dumbledore de las veces que iba al despacho de Minny por alguna broma en solitario o con Lorcan, Albus y/o Fred. Pero lo cierto es que era mucho más amable en persona, y eso que aún no habían hablado de nada.

— Así que hijo de Harry... — fue lo único que pudo decir tras un par de segundos de silencio, mientras miraba con gran curiosidad el fénix, quien lo miraba con la misma curiosidad.

— Si, aunque prefiero James — le respondió en tono amistoso —. O Jansie, Jimmy... ya sabe, por eso de no tener que crecer a la sombra de un nombre.

— Oh, no quería ofenderle — respondió en el mismo tono y se sentó en su mesa; James se sentó en frente, aunque no pudo dejar de mirar de vez en cuando los objetos de la sala —. Pero, dígame. ¿Cómo es el futuro? Si puedo saberlo.

— No estoy seguro, profesor — suspiró un segundo y se frotó las sienes —. Cualquier cosa que yo le desvele del futuro hará que el mismo cambie de formas inimaginables — Dumbledore se limitó a asentir —. Pero, si lo que quiere saber es si Voldemort sigue vivo, no. Murió, o morirá...

— Eso es una buena noticia.

— Si, mi padre me ha contado muchas veces sus historias aquí, como consiguió sacar la piedra, matar al basilisco... — sonrió recordándolo —. Pero murieron muchos inocentes.

Dumbledore asintió un par de veces al escuchar sus palabras, es lo que tienen las guerras, no todo es bueno.

— Pero, dígame, señor Potter. ¿Por qué ha venido a nuestro tiempo?

— ¿Nosotros? Pensé que nos había traído usted de alguna forma.

— ¿Ustedes? ¿Hay más de uno?

— Bueno... como entenderá no sólo mi padre tuvo hijos — sonrió levemente y lo miró directamente a los ojos-

— Pues yo tampoco los he traído, señor Potter. Ni a ustedes, ni ha los fundadores, ni a sus abuelos... no sé que a pasado.

— ¿Y el sueño de mi padre? — preguntó con curiosidad —. ¿Y si es cierto? ¿Y si todo esto lo ha causado Voldemort?

— Puede, no apropósito, pero si que puede ser eso.

Dumbledore le miró de vuelta a los ojos, profundamente. James simplemente sonrió y apartó la mirada.

— Preferiría que no intentase _legeremancia_ conmigo, profesor. Ya le he dicho que no puede conocer el futuro, ni siquiera el suyo propio.

— Cierto — su sonrisa, en vez de desaparecer, aumentó considerablemente. Se alegraba de que él, pese a ser relativamente joven, pudiera usar la _oclumancia _o, al menos, poder detectar la _legeremancia_ que ya era un gran paso. Más si se van a tener que quedar mucho en esa época, con un maestro en _legeremancia _como Voldemort —. ¿No tiene hambre?

— Pues lo cierto es que si, mucho además.

— Pues vamos al Gran Comedor a comer antes de que acaben con todo — se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta —. Por cierto, recuerde que si necesita algo, lo que sea, puede contar conmigo.

— Por supuesto, profesor. Lo mismo digo — se puso en pie también y se fue tras él —. Pero, dígame, ¿cómo va a hacer con las clases?

— Buena pregunta... al parecer todos van a quinto, sin importar la época en la que nacieron o el año. Habrá que intentar arreglárnoslas — salió en el pasillo del tercer piso y se encaminó, junto a James hacia el Gran Comedor.

James asintió, no es como si quisiese ir a clase, ni mucho menos. Pero tampoco quería dejar de ir, toda clase perdida era una broma no realizada. A su lado, Dumbledore seguía pensando en que iba a hacer. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Quién era el responsable? ¿Qué tenía de especial quinto curso?... Pero no parecía que tuviera fácil respuesta. Menos un domingo a las diez de la mañana y sin desayunar.

Continuará


	3. Mentiras y presentaciones

_**Lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y lo que no es mío **_

* * *

Dumbledore entró en el Gran Comedor, creando un gran silencio y seguido de James, quien se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus padres. Su madre, al enterarse quién era, le llenó la cara de besos, sancando un par de risas por parte de la gente.

Dumbledore se sentó en el centro de la gran mesa de profesores, entre la ex-directora Rowena y la futura directora McGonagall.

Un chico rubio de ojos azul claro soltó una carcajada desde la mesa de Ravenclaw mirando a James.

— Joder, James. Llevas como veinte minutos despierto y ya te han mandado al despacho del director.

— Que gracioso, Weasley — dijo en tono burlón —. A mí al menos no me echaron de la biblioteca por conducta indecente.

Louis iba a responder pero McGonagall se puso en pie y les lanzó una mirada capaz de asustar a un dementor. Ambos se callaron y pusieron su mejor cara de niño bueno.

— Pff... — susurró un Sirius Black de quince años, estremeciéndose ante la mirada aunque no fuese para él, al menos esta vez –. Minnie da miedo cuando se enfada.

McGonagall se sentó de nuevo, mirando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Pensó en qué pasaría su tuviese que aguantar a todos los "bromistas" juntos en un mismo colegio un curso entero.

Dumbledore se puso en pie entonces. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los alumnos y profesores.

– Señores, es obvio que algo extraño está pasando – acarició su larga y blanca barba pensativo –. Varias generaciones de Hogwarts han acabado reunidas en este colegio. Tanto de profesores como de alumnos – señaló a Remus alumno y luego al profesor.

— Remus — dijo Sirius, fingiendo asustarse —. Te has unido al lado oscuro.

— Sirius... — suspira un poco sonrojado al sentir la mirada de todos en él —. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres tonto?

— No las suficientes, Lunático — respondió James con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Tú eres Lunático? — preguntaron ambos gemelos Weasley antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a ellos —. Somos fans tuyos.

— Dan miedo cuando hablan a la vez — suspiró Ginny aunque sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

— Si, soy yo — bajó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Sois fanes de Lunático? — preguntaron Sirius y James a la vez.

— Si, mucho. Nos ha ayudado tanto... — respondió Fred.

— Cornamenta — se giró Sirius —. Creo que nos han descubierto.

— Puede, Canuto. Pero no es seguro hablar de esto delante de todos.

— ¡Canuto! — exclamó James poniéndose en pie.

— ¡Cornamenta! — dijo el Weasley rubio haciendo lo mismo.

— Parece que sois famosos — sonrió un chico de ojos y pelo marrón que estaba sentado a su lado.

— Colagusano, tú también lo eres — respondió Canuto haciendo una reverencia exagerada a los chicos.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar la mención del cabrón que mató a sus padres y metió a su padrino en la cárcel.

— ¡Él! — exclamó Ron, apretando la varita e intentando ponerse en pie. Si, intentando, ya que Harry se lo impedía — Harry, él...

— Ron, yo también querría matarlo — suspira —. Pero aún no ha hecho nada. No tendría ningún sentido.

— Pero Harry... — suspiró pero asintió —. Son tus padres, si no quieres...

— Ron, Harry tiene razón. No serviría de nada que te acerques a ellos y les digas "vuestro mejor amigo os va a traicionar y vais a morir".

Ron asintió mientras miró como los merodeadores saludaban a los chicos de antes y dos nuevos, uno de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes esmeralda con el uniforme de Slytherin y otro rubio, con el pelo casi por la cintura con ojos grises y un pendiente en una oreja con un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla también Slytherin.

— Harry, tienes un clon — Ron señaló al moreno —. Pero una serpiente — hace una mueca.

— A ver, señores... — llamó Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en el rostro — vuelvan a sus asientos — cuando todos se hubieron sentado, se giró hacia Harry.

Todos se giraron hacia Harry también, haciendo que se encogiera en su asiento ante la vergüenza de sentirse como un mono de circo siendo observado por todos. Fred, el hijo de Molly, se puso en pie y silbó.

— Señoras y señores, una nueva atracción para todos ustedes. El Potter de Londres, una especie de interés turístico internacional — George se puso en pie.

— 20 galeones mirarlo como si fuese un mono, 50 una foto.

Unos cuantos rieron y otros simplemente rondaron los ojos ante el comentario.

James miró a Harry curioso y sorprendido al oír el nombre del chico.

— ¿Eres mi hijo? — preguntó. Harry simplemente asintió ante la pregunta —. ¿Has oído, Canuto? Tengo un hijo.

— Vaya, yo que pensaba que aquella bludger te había dejado estéril.

— Ya han empezado otra vez... — le suspiró Salazar a Godric.

— Por Dios, Potter... ¿A qué pobre chica has dejado embarazada?

— A ti, mamá — respondió Harry, un poco triste al ver como ha hablado de él su madre.

— ¿Has visto, Lily? — se acercó a ella con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro —. Algún día serás mía — se sentó a su lado y se pegó a ella.

— Potter, te la estás jugando... — se intentó separar de él, pero al ver que no podía acabó cediendo.

Miró a James, que intentó besarla, e hizo un amago de darle un beso. Pero, en vez de hacerlo, le dio una torta, apartándolo de él.

Se puso en pie y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, sentándose al lado de mini-Snape.

— Harry... — susurró Hermione al ver que se había quedado en Shock.

James se puso en pie y caminó hasta ponerse a las espaldas de su hijo. Se inclinó para poder hablar con él sin que se enterase nadie más. Bueno, salvo Hermione, Ginny y Ron, que se habían inclinado para escuchar.

— Escuchame bien, hijo — comentó James. Miró los tres antes mencionados, aunque no le importó que le escuchasen. Sabía, por el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, que eran sus mejores amigos —. No me importa lo que tenga que luchar, voy a conseguir a tu madre y a ti. Aunque... — tragó saliva —, tenga que dejar lo de los merodeadores.

James dejó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Harry.

— Espera — una chica de pelo pelirrojo y ondulado, ojos azules y de Gryffindor se puso en pie, cogió a James II del cuello como si fuese un perro y lo arrastró al lado de Harry y James —. Ahora, los tres James de diferentes generaciones juntos.

— ¿James? — preguntó Draco, mirando curioso aunque con un toque de arrogancia a Harry.

— Si, tío Draco. Papá se llama Harry James Potter.

— ¡¿Tío Draco?! — preguntaron/chillaron Draco y Ron.

— Perdón, es la costumbre. Como papá es tan buen amigo suyo pues se ha quedado como tío.

Harry, si antes estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando se enteró de que tenía un hijo con la hermana de su mejor amigo, ahora mucho más. ¿Cómo iba a ser él hijo de Malfoy?

— Ah, claro. Me dijo tío Ron que papá y él se odiaban en el colegio. Bueno, no puedo desvelar el futuro, no más de lo que ya hago — dijo abrazando un poco a su abuelo, ya que no había podido abrazarlo nunca —. Pero papá consiguió evitar que él y su madre fuesen a Azkaban.

Sacudió la mano quitándole importancia y se sentó donde estaba, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su prima Rose. James también volvió a sentarse en su sitio, recibiendo un par de risas por parte de Sirius, y una mirada de ternura, un poco disimulada, por parte de McGonagall. Ya que suponía todo lo que Harry había tenido que pasar.

Dumbledore volvió a carraspear. Esta vez todos se callaron y lo miraron.

— ¿Qué les parece si comemos un poco y después pensamos en todo y comenzamos con las presentaciones? Estoy seguro de que todos estamos deseando saberlo todo, yo el primero. Pero comamos que son ya las dos de la tarde.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho con Dumbledore, mientras un par de tripas rugían con fuerza. En especial las de los Weasleys y Sirius. James Sirius se puso en pie y anduvo hacia la mesa de las águilas. Concretamente al Weasley rubio.

— Louis, ¿te vienes a...

— Claro — respondió el susodicho Louis poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la mesa —. Minnie, ahora volvemos.

McGonagall frunció el ceño ante el apodo, no pudiendo creer que la hubiesen llamado así. Sirius, por su parte, sonrío con aprobación a los chicos.

James caminó junto a Louis hacia una de las escaleras para subir al quinto piso, con Louis al lado.

— En serio, James — sonrió Louis al llegar al quinto piso —. No sé como te nombraron prefecto a ti, cuando había mucha gente mejor — James le lanzó una mirada asesina y enseñó la placa de prefecto perfecto, el baño comenzó a abrirse —. Pensé que tenía una contraseña, es la primera vez que veo eso.

— Pero piensa que hay muchas contraseñas de todos las épocas. Así que Dumby decidió que fuese por la chapita.

Louis asintió y pasó junto a él al cuarto. El moreno abrió los grifos y echó las burbujas y espuma en la gran bañera mientras una sirena dibujada en la pared comenzaba a acariciarse el pelo.

— Y me nombraron porque tengo las mejores notas de Gryffindor de mi curso — comenzó a desnudarse y, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se metió en el agua. Agua que podría haber fundido oro.

Louis hizo lo mismo, sin intentar taparse y se metió en el agua, soltando un fuerte suspiro de placer al sentarse en el agua calentita.

James sonrió al ver a su primo cerrando los ojos, enternecido. Conocía a Louis desde que tenía cinco años y éste volvió de Francia. Siempre habían sido los mejores amigos hasta el punto de que el año anterior habían estado saliendo. Pero no habían durado demasiado. No se atrevía a salir del armario por como se habrían tomado lo suyo, ya que encima eran familia, demasiado lío. Aunque eso no significaba que no sintieran nada por el otro.

— James — palmeó frente a su primo —. Te estaba llamando y tú en las lunas de Júpiter.

— Perdón, francesito. ¿Qué querías?

Louis, como toda respuesta se sentó sobre las rodillas de su primo y dejó un largo beso en sus labios. James, un poco sorprendido, le siguió el beso un rato.

Después de un par de minutos, lo apartó de él.

— Louis, tengo novia y la quiero — lo bajó de sus rodillas y se apartó un poco de él.

— Oh, ya. Esa con la que sales porque no tienes cojones para decirle a tu padre que te gustan los hombres — frunce el ceño y se gira, quedando apoyado con las axilas en el borde de la bañera —. Y encima es tu maldita prima.

— Louis... — suspiró ante lo dicho por su primo y se mordió el labio al ver su trasero flotando sobre las burbujas —. Lo siento, pero me da miedo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a casarte y tener hijos con Rose por tu miedo? — se sentó de nuevo en la bañera —. Yo se lo dije a mi familia y a nadie le importó.

James asintió y se volvió a acercar a él. Acercó sus labios a los del otro chico mas éste se apartó.

— No, James. No vaya a ser que alguien nos viera y se acabara tu reputación — se alejó nadando de él.

— Louis, yo le contaré que soy gay cuando tú les cuentes lo tuyo.

Louis se volvió a él, con los ojos completamente negros y unos largos y afilados colmillos, mirándolo en posición de ataque.

— ¿En serio? — se puso en pie, de nuevo sin preocuparse por taparse, y se acercó a él de manera amenazante aunque de nuevo como un humano —. ¿Estás comparando que seas gay con que yo sea... esto?

James suspiró un poco. Tenía razón, había comparado a Louis, como un vampiro con él por ser gay.

— Louis, siéntate, se te ve todo.

— Antes te gustaba verme desnudo — puso los brazos en jarras.

— No lo decía por mí — sonrió intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por quién?

— Pues por Myrtle, claro — sonrió; vio la mirada de Louis y puso su índice y pulgar entre los dos labios, antes de silbar — ¡Myrtle!

Un par de segundos después, un sonido de cañerías se escuchó. De uno de los retretes salió una chica blanca casi trasparente con unas gafas tras las que se podía ver un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Reírte de mí? — preguntó el fantasma, mirando a James.

— Oh, por favor no. Soy el hijo de Harry, quizás lo conoces — la chica asintió, recordando a Harry. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —. Y éste es Louis.

La chica alzó la vista y sonrió con picardía al ver al chico rubio. Louis se había quedado tan sorprendido que no había podido sentarse y o taparse. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba mirando la chica, se sentó de golpe y se cruzó de piernas sonrojado.

— James — le tendió la mano, asegurándose de que no se le viera debajo del ombligo —. En realidad soy del futuro, y allí somos buenos amigos.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó curiosa, y empezó a revolotear por el aire.

— Por supuesto, Myrtle. Eres una gran chica, y una gran fantasma. Que tiene una sonrisa preciosa que debería usar más.

La chica se sonrojó, algo que apenas se notaba ya que era un fantasma, sonrió un poco y se fue por donde había venido.

Louis, a quién si que se le notaba el sonrojo, alzó la vista para mirarlo.

— ¿Esa es la chica del basilisco? — James simplemente asintió —. Vaya, cuanto lo siento.

— Pues si, hay quien la llama Myrtle la llorona. Si no se lo llamaran lloraría menos.

James sacudió la cabeza, hablar de esos temas siempre le ponía un poco triste. Le sonrió un poco a Louis y se acercó buceando a él.

— James... ya te he dicho que no — suspiró, mordiéndose el labio. James le puso su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado —. Eres un maldito bastardo — y, dicho esto, se lanzó hacia James para besarlo.

Media hora después, ambos iban caminando por el pasillo, con el pelo mojado y el uniforme mal puesto. James, con su uniforme Gryffindor arrugado y la corbata en la mano, llevaba una mirada culpable en el rostro por lo que acababa de pasar, otra vez. Louis, como todo Ravenclaw que se precie, llevaba la ropa perfectamente puesta y con el pelo mojado y y repeinado hacia atrás.

— James... — susurró Louis al ver la cara de su primo mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la planta baja —. Lo siento.

— No tienes que sentirlo. Soy yo quien a sido infiel y quien está saliendo con una chica a quién no ama sólo por miedo a la reacción de su familia.

— James, relajate — le dio un pequeño pico en los labios y pasó al gran comedor.

James respiró profundamente y pasó también, sintiendo como su pelo empezaba a encresparse y rizarse y, sobre todo, despeinarse.

Todos los miraron con curiosidad, al menos los que ya sabían la relación cercana de ambos primos.

— James, ven — dijo Rose desde la mesa de los leones, apoyada en el hombro de Ron y Harry.

James tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a la mesa, arrastrando los pies. Se puso al lado de Rose, quien le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que se sintiera peor aún.

— ¿Te has bañado? — sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir —. James, supongo que ya conoces a mis padres. Este es James, mi...

— Primo — continuó Ron, poniéndose en pie —. Es tu primo.

— Bueno, pues ahora me toca correr — saltó sobre la mesa, convertido en un perro negro en honor al padrino de su padre, y corrió por todo el gran comedor huyendo de su tío/suegro.

De un salto, se subió a los brazos de su madre y se refugió en ellos, asustado.

— ¡Ronald Weasley! — gritó Rose, acercándose a su padre quien intentaba hechizar a su novio —. Déjalo ahora mismo.

Ron, a regañadientes, se apartó de él. James saltó al suelo y cayó de pie como un humano.

— Ya van dos veces — suspiró; Sirius se acercó a ellos con los ojos bien abiertos y sonriendo.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Te transformas en un perro?

— Pues claro — dijo, escondiéndose a su espalda por si acaso —. Eres el padrino de mi padre y diste tu vida por él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

– ¿En serio? — preguntaron Harry y Sirius a la vez. Ginny y James asintieron y a la última se le cayó una pequeña lágrima.

— Además ya que llevo tu nombre...

— Bueno, basta — se quejó Ron —. Sois primos, y sois novios.

— Pues si, y nos amamos, papá.

— E-Eso — suspiró James, a quien se le venían imágeness de Louis gimiendo sobre él en el baño de prefectos.

— Pero eres mi princesita... quizás cuando tengas cuarenta años.

— Lleva diez minutos como padre y ya habla como cuando tiene cuarenta — suspiró Rose.

— ¿Tú la quieres? — preguntó Ron mirando a James. Éste sintió como sus testículos empezaron a reducirse.

— La amo mucho — mintió mordiéndose el labio.

— No pienso quitarte el ojo de encima — se giró para sentarse —. Porque es tu hijo, Harry, sino lo castraba.

Todos volvieron a sus asientos, salvo Rose, que se sentó sobre el regazo de James.

— Ya que hemos comido — Dumbledore se puso en pie —. Señor Potter pongase en pie y cuentenos su sueño.

— ¿Es necesario? — preguntó algo nervioso, poniéndose en pie.

— Si, la señora Ravenclaw ha pensado que sería bueno.

Harry cerró lentamente los ojos y relató como pudo el sueño que había tenido esa noche, en el que Voldemort había atacado Hogwarts y éste había desaparecido desde el bosque al campo de Quidditch, incluyendo parte del lago y como Tom había desaparecido con el colegio.

Prefirió ahorrarse la parte en la que Ron le había partido la cara por tirarse a su hermanita y el dolor de la cicatriz de su frente. Ya que habría tenido que decir que sus padres habían muerto y Sirius había ido a Azkaban.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una cosa. Miró a Remus profesor con el ceño fruncido y salió del Gran Comedor hacia la salida del castillo para dirigirse a la Casa de los Gritos.

Continuará


	4. Hogwarts I

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y lo que no es mío**

* * *

Harry, tras dar la explicación del sueño que había tenido aquella noche, salió del Gran Comedor corriendo, sin permitir a nadie que pudiese opinar al respecto. Él sabía dónde debía ir, a quién buscar y qué hacer. O eso pensaba. Tenía la necesidad, desde hacía poco, de matarlo. Es cierto que había dicho a Ron que no serviría de nada matar a Peter Pettigrew de adolescente, no quería cambiar el futuro aunque eso supusiera que sus padres muriesen. Pero no pasaría nada con que el adulto muriese.

Se coló por el hueco del sauce boxeador; hizo un _lumos_ y caminó por la vieja casa, donde unos 30 años antes había estado Remus sufriendo transformaciones dolorosas. Se hizo camino por entre las telarañas hasta el salón principal, donde miró por todos los lugares.

Paró su vista en una esquina muy poco iluminada, donde pudo ver un par de ojos grises y profundos delante de lo que parecía una silueta de un perro grande. Sólo se podían apreciar con claridad los ojos, ya que estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder ver más, incluso con el hechizo, pero eso sirvió a Harry para descubrir quién era, de hecho a quién estaba buscando.

Alzó la varita y vio como el perro intentaba retroceder algo asustado, cosa que no pudo hacer porque al parecer estaba pegado a la pared.

— _Animago Revelum _— de la varita salieron dos haces de luz que impactaron contra el perro, haciendo que empezase a sacudirse.

El perro comenzó a transformarse a cámara rápida en un hombre algo pálido, moreno y con los ojos grises al igual que el perro pero más despeinado y de unos cuarenta años. Alzó las manos al ver que no bajaba la varita.

— Yo, te prometo que soy inocente, fue...

— Lo sé — fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar la varita y sonreír.

— Lo... ¿los sabes? — sus ojos se iluminaron al ver como bajaba la varita y se acercó a él —. Harry, que grande estás — lo miró, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, algo que al parecer había estado deseando hacer los últimos trece años —. ¿Sabes qué eres igual que tu padre? Pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

— Bueno, eso dicen — sonrió un poco y le devolvió el abrazo. Supuso lo que tenía que haber pasado, haber estado encarcelado doce años, recordando cada vez que habría los ojos que su mejor amigo había muerto y lo habían culpado a él, cuando toda la culpa es de otro de sus mejores amigos.

— Yo, vine a protegerte, Harry. Vi a Peter en el periódico, el que mató a tus padres. No es una rata...

— Es un animago — completó Harry asintiendo —. Lo sé. Es difícil de explicar, pero tú viniste a ver a Harry Potter de tercer curso, pero yo voy a quinto — se giró —. Ven, padrino... — Sirius no pudo más que sonreír ante ese adjetivo —. Te explicaré por el camino. Pero, por favor — se giró y lo miró con cara de cachorrito —. Podrías hacerte perro y llevarme a caballo.

— Vaya, realmente eres hijo de tu padre — sonrió asintiendo y al segundo volvía a ser un gran perro negro con ojos grises sólo que ahora, en vez de una mueca de miedo en su rostro, había una gran sonrisa.

Harry se subió a su lomo con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Aunque Sirius rozaba los cuarenta, tenía bastante fuerza. Lo sostuvo sin mucho esfuerzo y se encaminó galopando hacia la salida de la casa de los gritos por el Sauce Boxeador para dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Por el camino, Harry le explicó lo que pudo, cosas como que muchas generaciones de Hogwarts se habían reunido en el mismo colegio y que por eso él, aun estando en quinto, podía estar con él. El perro asentía a cada palabra que decía Harry, sonriendo en especial al enterarse de que su yo menor y el de los merodeadores estaban también.

Harry le hizo jurar que no iba a atacar a Peter joven en ningún momento, ya que no sabía lo que podría pasar si él moría. Sirius asintió, muy a regañadientes.

Harry entró en el gran comedor montado sobre el gran perro negro, mientras recibía miradas de muchos de la sala.

— Harry — exclamó Lily desde la mesa de Slytherin —. ¿Se puede saber dónde habías ido? Me habías preocupado.

— Lo siento, mamá — contestó Harry, aunque con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al ver que su madre se preocupaba por él.

Se bajó del gran perro y le acarició la cabeza antes de mirar al Gran Comedor.

— ¿Quién tiene a Scabbers? — fue lo único que dijo.

— Yo — un chico pelirrojo, con el pelo por los hombros de Gryffindor, alzó la mano, con una rata marrón en la otra.

— Bill, ¿me la dejas? — preguntó, acercándose a él.

— Claro, pero por favor ten cuidado.

— Por... supuesto — su mirada se ensombreció un segundo. Cogió a la rata por el rabo y avanzó hacia el centro del Gran Comedor, bajo el atril de Dumbledore.

La miró un par de segundos con asco, girándola por el rabo, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes de la sala. Dudó por un momento en qué debía hacer.

— _Cromophilus_ — al segundo, la rata se volvió de un color rosa chicle, parecido al de una alumna de Hufflepuff.

— Tsk, Albus — James Sirius le tiró una bola de papel a Albus, un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache, bien peinado en la mesa de Slytherin —. Tenemos que apuntar ese hechizo.

Harry continuó girando a la rata, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían por momentos, al igual que sus ideas. La lanzó por el suelo, como si fuese una bola de bolos hasta que paró, chocando con el hocico de Sirius aún con forma animaga.

— _Animago Revelum _— al momento, la rata y el perro comenzaron a convertirse en humanos rápidamente cuando los haces de luz chocaron contra ellos.

El perro, Sirius, se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Harry apuntase a Pettigrew con la varita. El susodicho, antes la rata, era un hombre con ojos marrones y temblando, su pelo solía ser marrón como el de la rata, pero ahora era rosa por el hechizo que le había lanzado Harry.

Harry avanzaba hacia él, ante la mirada asombrada de toda la sala. Los Weasleys, los que por razones obvias no conocían la verdad —aún no la habían vivido—, miraron a su ex-rata entre horrorizados y asqueados, pensando es que sería mejor no haberse cambiado de ropa delante de Scabbers.

Peter comenzó a retroceder asustado al ver que Harry se acercaba cada vez más. Se quedó literalmente entre la varita y la puerta, varita que estaba clavándose en su cuello aunque no lo suficiente como para penetrar.

— Eres un sucio cobarde y traidor — sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, estaba completamente fuera de sí, como si ya no fuese él —. Tendría que matarte. Un simple hechizo y estarías muerto, como tú les hiciste a mis padres, como le hiciste a Sirius. Ellos confiaban en ti, sucia rata traidora — apretó la mano al rededor de la varita con fuerza —. Debería matarte lentamente, para que sufrieses, para que supieses lo que ha sido mi vida los últimos catorce años, lo que ha sido la de Sirius los últimos doce.

Sirius grande tragó saliva, algo asustado. Él también quería partirle la cara a esa sucia rata, pero la voz de su ahijado se iba volviendo cada vez más recia y ronca y cada vez decía cosas más terroríficas. Todo el gran comedor estaba igual de conmocionado, sobre todos aquellos que conocían bien a Harry.

— Tú me cortaste el brazo, yo debería hacer lo mismo — con un movimiento rápido de varita, rompió la tela de Peter y dejó caer un pequeño hilo escarlata por su brazo —. Mereces... mor...

Dio un fuerte paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza y gimiendo con fuerza de dolor. Abrió los ojos asustado, uno de ellos. Su ojo derecho volvió a su tono esmeralda normal, mientras que el izquierdo seguía negro. Avanzó sacudiéndose por el pasillo. Se giró de nuevo, alzando su varita contra Pettigrew.

**— **Vamos Harry, conoces el hechizo — dijo una voz áspera en su cabeza —. Es muy sencillo, él mató a tus padres.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza, Tom! — agarró su cabeza y se tambaleó un par de pasos.

Toda la sala estaba tan conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver que no podía apenas reaccionar.

— Harry... — repitió esa misma voz, sólo que ahora a su lado y no en su cabeza —. Eres un cobarde. Como tu hijo... — sonrió sádico —. El pobre e inocente James, que tiene que pasarse las mañanas contando los lunares a Louis — ambos sonrojaron con fuerza, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ron —. Aunque bueno, nada como lo que hace tu hija con la novia de tu hijo...

— ¡Cállate! — Harry se giró y ante él pudo ver a Voldemort, calvo y con nariz y ojos de serpiente, aunque con forma humana. Voldemort, salvo porque todo su cuerpo y ropa era blanco, algo más opaco que un fantasma pero demasiado trasparente como para ser humano. Más bien parecía... un alma —. Hola de nuevo — sonrió con algo de sadismo mientras avanzaba hacia Harry —. Creías que te ibas a escapar de mí, te equivocaste.

Rose y Ron estaban demasiado aturdidos como para decir nada y James y Louis demasiado sonrojados como para querer hacerlo.

Peter, mientras eso sucedía, intentó escapar del gran comedor, pero antes de haber salido salió volando de nuevo hacia adentro por un haz de luz.

— _¡Jauleo! — _exclamó, al tiempo que una gran jaula caía sobre Pettigrew. Abanzó hacia la jaula un hombre rubio, de no más de 35 años, con el pelo corto y ojos azules. Era muy parecido a Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque no tenía una sonrisa pedante en el rostro ni una túnica de oro, más bien una sencilla de color negro._  
_

— Lockhart, bastardo — exclamó Voldemort pasando de Harry, quien seguía algo asustado aunque aparentando normalidad. Salió flotando hacia el centro del gran comedor, donde momentos antes Harry había puesto rosa a Scabbers.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par de golpe, despertando a todos los presentes de su trance y haciendo que incluso Voldemort, Harry y el tal Lockhart, se girasen a ver quién había entrado por la puerta. O más bien que, ya que por ella entró y avanzó hacia ellos un gato de color entre negro y ceniza con unos ojos grises profundos.

— ¿Señora Norris? — exclamaron a la vez Harry, Voldemort, James Sirius y James, quedandose extrañados al ver que conocían a la gata de distintas generaciones, cuando Voldemort le sacaba a James 100 años.

— Salazar, Rowena, Helga... — se giró Godric hacia sus compañeros; estos, como si supieran lo que estaba pensando, simplemente asintieron.

— Es ella... — dijo al fin Salazar, algo asombrado —. Es la gata que descubrimos cuando terminamos de construir el colegio.

— ¿Hace mil años? — preguntó McGonagall, tan asombrada como el resto.

— ¿Qué o quién coño es esa gata? — preguntó algo aturdido Louis, mientras la gata abanzaba a paso lento pero sin inmutarse por el pasillo, avanzando directamente hacia Voldemort.

— Quizás sea un animago — dijo Ron, mirándola.

— ¿Con mil años, Ronald? — preguntó Rose, que seguía sobre el regazo de James, aunque ambos muy incómodos.

— Pues...

Pero el silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala cuando la gata, de un salto, atravesó el abdomen de Voldemort. Éste soltó un gemido de dolor y comenzó a evaporarse y a ascender antes de desaparecer por completo. La señora Norris permaneció quieta un momento, sin moverse hasta que le último ápice del alma de Voldemort hubo desaparecido de la vista.

Se giró y miró a todos, tanto alumnos como profesores. Estos últimos se habían apartado de la mesa de los profesores cuando la gata atravesó a Voldemort. Los miró a todos un momento, a todas las casas, antes de comenzar a hacer algo que a los invitados sorprendió aún más, a todos por igual.

Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a alargarse y los pelos de estos desaparecieron por completo. Su cara y cuerpo de gato comenzaron a crecer y también a desacerse de los pelos. Una larga melena de gris ceniza comenzó a crecer de su cabeza hasta llegado su ombligo desnudo. Desnudo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que permanecía por completo a la vista de los presentes a excepción única de los pechos, que si que eran tapados por su melena, aunque no llegaba para tapar ninguna de sus otras intimidades.

En su brazo derecho, casi llegando al hombro, tenía un tatuaje de un escudo con cuatro animales, un león en la parte izquierda de arriba, una serpiente a su derecha, estando ambos enfrentados. Debajo de la serpiente había un águila y a su lado, bajo el león, un tejón. Ente los cuatro animales había una gran H dentro de un cuadrado y, bajo el escudo, se podían ver las palabras _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, dejando ver que sus dos ojos estaban divididos en cuatro gajos iguales, completamente rellenos por cuatro colores distintos, escarlata, verde, azul y amarillo, en el mismo orden en el que estaban los animales en el escudo de su brazo. Pero, otra de las curiosidades de su ojo, además de sólo componerse de iris es que sólo se componía de iris, no tenía pupila.

Continuará


	5. Alex Riddle

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y lo que no es mio.**

* * *

Antes de seguir con nuestra historia, demos un pequeño salto atrás en el tiempo, y con atrás me refiero a adelante. Voy a dejaron con la intriga de quién es la mujer. Minerva McGonagall avanzó por entre la casa casi en ruinas, buscando a los dos hombres que le habían llamado. Los encontró en una pequeña habitación destartalada, en la casa que también lo estaba. Parecía que nadie se había ocupado de ella desde hacía mucho.

Hacía dos años que la segunda guerra mágica había acabado y la reconstrucción de Hogwarts iba viento en popa, seguramente ese mismo año podrían comenzar de nuevo las clases en el castillo. Minerva vio con curiosidad lo que los dos hombres estaban mirando, algo que no se podía creer. Era un bebé.

Es extraño ver a un bebé en una casa abandonada, siendo anteriormente un piso franco de mortífagos. Pero lo más sorprendente era que, al parecer, estaba completamente congelado, como con un hechizo. De hecho, era lo más probable.

— ¿Está muerto? — preguntó la nueva directora del colegio, tras la muerte de Snape y Dumbledore —. El bebé, ¿le pasa algo?

— Bueno, tiene un hechizo para que su cuerpo se congele completamente. Ahora mismo está vivo, pero no lo está — respondió uno de ellos, el más alto y regordete; miró al niño un par de segundos —. Es magia oscura, han detenido todos sus órganos, ahora no va a crecer ni siquiera abrir los ojos hasta que se haga un debido contrahechizo.

— Entiendo — McGonagall pasó la punta de la varita por su mejilla —. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

— Bellatrix — respondió el otro hombre, más bajo que el anterior —. Es su hijo — señaló un cartel colgado en la puerta en la que decía Alex Riddle-Lestrange.

— No lo entiendo... ¿por qué el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

— Si que debe ser nombrado, Byron. Temer a un nombre de alguien que ha muerto no hace bien a nadie. Es Voldemort — suspiró al ver como ambos hombres se estremecían —. En cuanto a tu pregunta, que seguro que es eso, Voldemort odiaba su apellido porque era de un muggle. Pero en cambio Lestrange es un apellido de una gran familia de puristas de sangre.

Minerva se volvió a girar al bebé y lo cogió en brazos, acunándolo entre ellos aunque sabía que era inútil, o quizá no.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer con el chico?

— No pienso matarlo, si es en lo que estás pensando, Chad. Es sólo un bebé.

— Pero es el hijo de Voldemort — protestó Byron, a quién le costó bastante decir el nombre.

— Pero es sólo un bebé — dejó un beso en la mejilla del bebé y al momento, este abrió unos grandes ojos grises.

— Hemos intentado despertarlo con muchos hechizos, ¿cómo has...?

— Amor — fue lo único que respondió antes de girarse para salir del cuarto con el niño en brazos.

Es obvio lo que Bella había intentado, congelar a su hijo con magia muy oscura para que si les pasase algo a ambos, como les había pasado, el chico no creciese con unos valores que, según ella, serían correctos. Aunque, según McGonagall, son más bien anticuados.

Salió de la casa y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la veía en un barrio muggle, a las diez de la noche, con una túnica y sombrero puntiagudo y con un bebé en brazos. Por eso de que quizás la gente podría sospechar.

Miró al bebé. Era más que obvio que era hijo de Tom, tenía sus ojos y, el poco pelo que tenía en la cabeza, también era de su color. Pero Minerva siempre había creído en las segundas oportunidades y este chico ni siquiera la había defraudado una vez. Sólo necesitaba la educación correcta, una sin estereotipos y en las que no le importe la pureza de sangre.

Mientras caminaba, el pequeño bebé se quedó dormido de una manera bastante adorable entre sus brazos, al menos así lo vio McGonagall. Aprovechó que se había quedado dormido para desaparecerse y aparecerse en su propia casa para cuidar de él.

Los primeros días con el bebé pasaron sin demasiadas complicaciones, el bebé era bueno y obediente, tomaba todo el biberón cuando tocaba y no lloraba mucho por las noches, aunque un par de veces si que lo hizo. Y eso continuó así hasta llegar al mes.

La profesora sabía que no podía llevarse a un bebé la colegio de magia, menos siendo el hijo de quien era, no. Tendría que dejárselo a alguien. Pero, al tener que cuidar de él, apenas le había dado tiempo de preguntar a quién se lo podía dejar, a quién se lo podía dejar sin que intentase ahogarlo en la bañera, se corrigió a sí misma.

Se sentó en un sofá rojo del salón de su casa, acunando de nuevo a Alex que luchaba por quedarse dormido y miró a su alrededor. No es que algo estuviese fuera de su sitio, un bebé no iba a conseguir que su casa fuese un desorden, de eso nada. Es sólo que necesitaba pensar, pensar en que iba a hacer con él. No podía dejarlo en un orfanato ni nada por el estilo, con su padre no había salido bien y no quería jugársela. Tenía que dejarlo con una familia que le diese amor, que le tratase como a un hijo y que no le mire como si en cualquier momento fuese a hacer explotar la casa con un eructo.

Y pensó en el chico que podría ser perfecto para eso, Harry. Aunque claro, sus padres mataron a muchos de sus familiares y amigos. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que al menos intentarlo. Se puso en pie y se desapareció, mirando primero a que el chico estuviese durmiendo para que no se desmayase en la aparición.

Se apareció en el numero 12 de Gimmauld Place, que entonces parecía más limpio que cuando había pertenecido a Sirius y a la Orden. Entró al jardín y llamó a la puerta. Tras un par de minutos, un chico de veinte años de edad, pelo negro azabache, muy despeinado y unos ojos verdes ocultos tras una gafas abrió la puerta. En sus brazos tenía a un chico de no más de cuatro años, con el pelo azul y que también dormía, como Alex.

— Profesora Mcgonagall, cuando tiempo — sonrió y se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar.

Al entrar, Minerva se dio cuenta de que realmente Ginny y el chico habían hecho un gran trabajo en la restauración de la casa. Estaba mucho más ordena, menos oscura y lúgubre y más habitable para una familia. Harry se dirigió al salón, seguido de su ex profesora. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y la miró.

— Bonito niño, ¿es suyo? — preguntó curioso, aunque lo cierto es que ya conocía la respuesta.

— Oh, no, él es... — respiró hondo, sabía que lo mejor era soltarlo de golpe —. El hijo de Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los ojos y la boca se abrieron como platos y retrocedió un poco, con cuidado de no moverse demasiado como para despertar a Teddy.

— Harry, relájate, es sólo un bebé — suspiró y pasó un dedo por la frente del bebé.

— Pero es hijo de esos dos, es malvado.

— ¿Cómo tu padrino o su madre o abuela? — preguntó, señalando al pequeño chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

— Vale, se lo acepto. ¿Pero qué quiere?

— Que lo cuides, por supuesto — dejó a Alex en el sillón, ya estaba despierto y había abierto los ojos; lo miraba todo con gran curiosidad.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. Imposible — segó un par de veces con la cabeza.

— Si lo llevamos a un orfanato es cuando realmente va a convertirse en mago tenebroso... y si lo damos a otra familia y descubren quién es.

— McGonagall, mi mujer está embarazada de ocho meses. No puedo decirle que el hijo del hombre que intentó matarla y que mató a su hermano va a vivir aquí. Se nos acumulan los bebés.

— Usted, simplemente, inténtelo. Si no lo consigue, ya veré yo si me lo llevo a Hogwarts o lo que hago.

6 años después

Harry entró por la puerta, con su túnica de auror reglamentaria puesta y un maletín en la mano, ni él mismo sabía por qué lo llevaba, pero le hacía parecer distinguido y podía meter dentro el almuerzo. Pasó una mano por su pelo y suspiró, su pelo color azabache seguía tan despeinado como siempre, ni la magia ni una Ginny habían conseguido peinarlo.

Un chico de pelo también oscuro pero notablemente más pálido y con los ojos grises, de seis años llegó corriendo hasta él y se abrazó a su pie sonriendo.

— Papi Harry, Papi Harry — Harry lo tomó en brazos y dejó un gran beso en su mejilla.

— Hola, Alex. ¿Qué tal el día? — sonrió Harry y lo dejó de nuevo en pie en el suelo.

— Genial, mami Ginny y James y Albus y yo hemos ido al callejón Diagon y me ha comprado una escoba de juguete.

En ese momento llegó James, un chico de la misma edad sólo que con el pelo castaño y desordenado, como su padre y los ojos avellana, con piel más oscura que la de Alex. En su mano traía un par de escobas de juguete, que hacían mucho más bulto que ambos chicos juntos y en su cara lucía una gran sonrisa de orgullo ante ambas escobas. Como todo saludo, alzó un poco la mano hacia su padre quién rodó los ojos.

No podía llegar a entender como el hijo de Voldemort y Bellatrix era muy mimoso y en cambio el suyo propio apenas daba muestras de cariño. Como Harry estaba de buen humor, tomó a su hijo por las caderas sin apenas esfuerzo y le dio dos besos bien húmedos en las mejillas para después dejarlo de nuevo donde estaba.

— Buah, papá — se quitó las babas de las mejillas con una pequeña mueca en los labios —. Me has babeado completamente.

— Bueno, James — Alex cogió su escoba y se montó en ella; ésta apenas se elevó dos palmos del suelo pero el chico sonrió feliz como si fuesen varios metros. James hizo los mismo y ambos se fueron volando por el pasillo.

Harry cogió de nuevo el maletín y se fue hacia la cocina, donde estaría un Teddy con ocho años ayudando a Ginny a cocinar. Aún entonces, Harry nunca supo como pudo convencer a su esposa de lo de Alex. Bueno, le dijo que sólo era un bebé, que unos padres no marcan como tienen que ser sus hijos, más si encima están muertos, que Sirius y Barty, ambos de ambos bandos, pasaron por eso...

Al final hasta él mismo se sorprendió de que Ginny dijese que si; no sabía que tuviese ese poder de convicción. Con el paso del tiempo, en estos últimos seis años no ha habido apenas quejas de él. No más quejas que las que un chaval normal; un par de peleas con James como mucho. Vamos, ni una sola muestra de mago tenebroso. De hecho, era demasiado mimoso como para parecer hijo de Tom.

Incluso era bueno, siempre hacía bien las tareas y todo lo que se le mandaba, no como James. Casi parecía que los hubiesen cambiado Dios sabe cómo y ahora el malo es su hijo y el bueno el de Voldemort. Sacudió la cabeza con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, es obvio que bromeaba. Puede que James fuese un poco trasto y cabezón, pero cuando la cosa merecía la pena, era un gran chico y lo quería que para eso era su hijo.

Entró a la cocina y vio a un chico de ocho años con el pelo azul, de espaldas y mirando como Ginny cocinaba. Sonrió con ternura, otro gran chico Teddy.

— Hola, Teddy — sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, mirando a su ahijado con una sonrisa divertida.

— Harry — le devolvió el saludo éste y se acercó a él, sentándose sobre su rodilla.

Harry le besó la cabeza y le abrazó entre sus brazos mientras Teddy ponía su pelo y ojos amarillos. Ginny se giró, ya con la cena en la mano y dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido.

— ¿Qué tal el día? — preguntó Harry a su esposa mientras Alex y James entraban en la cocina levitando y atraídos por el olor de las hamburguesas recién hechas.

— Bueno, estos trastos son un pelín pesados — los tres niños fruncieron el ceño —. Y Albus sigue tan dormilón como siempre.

— Entiendo — Harry asintió y pasó una mano por su abdomen —. ¿Y el/la pequejito?

— Tranquilo — respondió —, o tranquila — se adelantó a decir, aunque Ginny estaba de ocho meses, aún no saben el sexo del bebé. Lo habían decidido —Ginny lo había decidido— para que fuese una sorpresa para todos.

Los cuatro zagales se sentaron a la mesa mientras Ginny iba a ver que tal estaba su otro hijo de cuatro años, que se había dormido a las seis y, como buen lirón que era, no ha despertado desde entonces. Hubo una vez que durmió veinte horas seguidas; sabían que estaba vivo por los ronquidos.

En la cocina sacaron sus genes más Weasleys, aunque realmente sólo uno de ellos era Weasley. Los cuatro devoraban su comida como si les fuese la vida en ello.

Al acabar de cenar, Harry y Ginny mandaron a James y Teddy a dormir, pero pidieron a Alex que se quedaran para poder hablar con él. James le lanzó una mirada que decía "estoy contigo, tío". Alex se puso en pie delante de sus "padres" y los miró, pensando en qué había hecho y pensando escusas.

— Alex — lo llamó el ojiverde y le miró —. Tranquilo, no has hecho nada, sólo queríamos hablar contigo.

— Está bien — dijo el chico, un poco más tranquilo ante estas palabras —. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Verás... — comenzó Harry, como si intentase ordenar sus pensamientos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas —. ¿Tú sabes quienes eran tus padres? — el chico simplemente asintió —. ¿Y todo lo que hicieron?

El chico volvió a asentir. Recordaba todas las veces en las que lo habían tenido que defender sólo porque su padre había sido un mago tenebroso y su madre su lugarteniente. Él los odiaba por eso, no quería ser malo pero tampoco que los demás le dijesen que iba a serlo. Por suerte sus padrastros y tiastros lo habían aceptado y defendido, diciendo que era un buen chico. A Alex le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla que Harry retiró.

— Sólo queríamos decirte que te queremos, pequeño — le dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla —. Y que porque ellos sean así tú no tienes que serlo.

— Eso es, mira a su padrino. Sus padres eran mortífagos y Slytherin y él fue Gryffindor y de los buenos — Harry la miró un poco cabreado —. Aunque nos da igual que seas Slytherin o de cualquier casa, mientras seas feliz.

Harry asintió antes de abrazar con fuerza a Alex. El chico respondió sin pensarlo el abrazo. Los quería mucho, siempre tan cariñosos con él, eran más padres que sus verdaderos padres.

Hogwarts

— Potter, James Sirius — un chico moreno, con los ojos castaños y delgado y con piel algo bronceada avanzó por el pasillo que había hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Miró al hombre que lo había llamado, Neville Longbottom, al que siempre había tratado como a un tío, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Aunque quizás a partir de ahora tendría que llamarlo Profesor Longbottom.

Se sentó en el taburete y, apenas el sombrero rozó su cabeza, gritó:

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

James se lo quitó y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde su prima Victoire le esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó a su lado y miró primero a Teddy, sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff que le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque quería que estuviese en su casa, y luego miró como seguía la ceremonia.

Varios chicos y chicas más fueron avanzando y siendo mandados a las diversas casas de Hogwarts. Por fin llegó el turno al último chico de todos.

Era un chico moreno, había dejado que su pelo creciese hasta los hombros y se movía con el pequeño aire, sus ojos eran grises y profundos como la niebla, casi blancos. Era algo más pequeño y escuálido que James y su piel era pálida.

— Riddle, Alex.

El chico tragó saliva y avanzó a paso lento hacia el asiento, mientras oía los cuchicheos de todos al escuchar el apellido y muchas malas miradas. Salvo por Minerva, ahora directora, que lo miraba con un poco de ternura ya que había crecido mucho desde que lo tuvo en brazos por primera vez.

Se sentó en el taburete y le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio al escuchar una voz en su oído, la voz del sombrero.

— Vaya, Vaya... un Riddle. Hacía 80 años que no me topaba con uno... — Alex se mordió el labio y miró a la gente. Aunque sabía que nadie lo oía —. Podrías ir a Slytherin. Tus padres fueron dos grandes Slytherin...

— Dos grandes asesinos — corrigió Alex algo ceñudo.

— En Slytherin harías grandes amigos, pero, ya que no quieres, te pondré en...

Alex alzó la vista esperando su casa. Sólo que no la escuchó en su cabeza. De hecho resonó por toda la sala.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El chico se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, feliz de poder estar en la misma casa que James.

Fue a sentarse junto a una chica rubia de tercero, cuarto como mucho, pero esta le miró mal y lo echó de mala manera. Alex pensó que fue por su apellido y eso se demostró cuando le ocurrió tres veces más.

Al final se sentó junto a James; el chico que iba a estar a su lado iba a echarlo pero el azabache hizo un comentario sobre que le pasarían a sus pelotas si no dejaba a su mejor amigo sentarse. Y, aunque James iba sólo a primero y el otro le sacaba dos cabezas, aceptó algo asustado.

Minerva dio un pequeño discurso e hizo aparecer la comida.

Alex se fijó que casi todo el gran comedor lo miraba. Unos con asco y otros con miedo, como si le fuese a salir Voldmort por la boca y matarlos a todos.

Todos, de cualquier casa, salvo los que lo conocían y sabían que era un cacho pan.

James y McGonagall parecieron fijarse en esto, ya que fruncieron el ceño y el primero se puso en pie, pidiendo el silencio de todos.

Todos callaron, incluidos los profesores y lo miraron con curiosidad.

— Vamos a dejar una cosa clara — comenzó, algo ceñudo —. Si, él ea hijo de Voldemort y Bellatrix, dos malvados asesinos — algunos se estremecieron y miraron al chico. Alex se hundió en el asiento —. Pero él no es así. Mi padre, Harry Potter, lo adoptó aunque su padre intentara matarlo tropecientas veces. Igual que todos los de mi familia. La profesora McGonagall lo trajo a mi casa cuando sólo era un bebé, y no tenía tres seises en la coronilla ni nada por el estilo. Es mi hermano, lo quiero como tal. Y si alguien tiene un problema con él por eso, lo tiene conmigo.

Y dicho esto se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y los miró a todos. Todo el salón permaneció en un silencio, mientras todos analizaban sus palabras.

Marx Lockhart, el profesor de DCAO y gemelo de Gilderoy, aunque este si era profesor de verdad, clavó sus ojos azules en el moreno. Sonreía con orgullo ante sus palabras. Aunque no lo conocía, se fió de sus palabras. Él mismo tuvo que pasar lo mismo que el chico Riddle por culpa de su hermano, el farsante.

Hagrid, entre él y Rolf, profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas, aplaudía con fuerza. Aunque era el único que lo hacía parecía que toda la sala lo estaba haciendo, por la fuerza con que lo hacía.

Alex se incorporó un poco en el asiento y sonrió a James por lo dicho y por haberlo defendido. James le devolvió el abrazo como hacía cuando Alex lo necesitaba y como siempre haría.

Continuará.


	6. Hogwarts II

**«Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y lo que no es mio»**

* * *

_Pero el silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala cuando la gata, de un salto, atravesó el abdomen de Voldemort. Éste soltó un gemido de dolor y comenzó a evaporarse y a ascender antes de desaparecer por completo. La señora Norris permaneció quieta un momento, sin moverse hasta que le último ápice del alma de Voldemort hubo desaparecido de la vista._

_Se giró y miró a todos, tanto alumnos como profesores. Estos últimos se habían apartado de la mesa de los profesores cuando la gata atravesó a Voldemort. Los miró a todos un momento, a todas las casas, antes de comenzar a hacer algo que a los invitados sorprendió aún más, a todos por igual._

_Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a alargarse y los pelos de estos desaparecieron por completo. Su cara y cuerpo de gato comenzaron a crecer y también a desacerse de los pelos. Una larga melena de gris ceniza comenzó a crecer de su cabeza hasta llegado su ombligo desnudo. Desnudo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que permanecía por completo a la vista de los presentes a excepción única de los pechos, que si que eran tapados por su melena, aunque no llegaba para tapar ninguna de sus otras intimidades._

_En su brazo derecho, casi llegando al hombro, tenía un tatuaje de un escudo con cuatro animales, un león en la parte izquierda de arriba, una serpiente a su derecha, estando ambos enfrentados. Debajo de la serpiente había un águila y a su lado, bajo el león, un tejón. Ente los cuatro animales había una gran H dentro de un cuadrado y, bajo el escudo, se podían ver las palabras Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, dejando ver que sus dos ojos estaban divididos en cuatro gajos iguales, completamente rellenos por cuatro colores distintos, escarlata, verde, azul y amarillo, en el mismo orden en el que estaban los animales en el escudo de su brazo. Pero, otra de las curiosidades de su ojo, además de sólo componerse de iris es que sólo se componía de iris, no tenía pupila._

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio mirando a la extraña mujer que acababa de llegar; extraña y también desnuda. Algunos chicos cerraron los ojos, a otros se los cerraron —como Hermione a Ron o Ginny a Harry— y otros la miraron con gran curiosidad, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con los ojos.

McGonagall, que junto al resto de los profesores se habían desplazado hacia el fondo de la sala cuando la gata comenzó su transformación, la miraba entre asustada, al no sabes qué o quién era y algo enfadada, al ver que iba desnuda delante de decenas de alumnos adolescentes y con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Sirius y James, que hasta hacía apenas un par de segundos estaban silbando y dando golpes a la mesa como lobos en celo se detuvieron y fue Sirius el que alzó la vista hasta sus ojos y preguntó:

— Wow... estás muy bu... digo, ¿quién eres? — se volvió a sentar tras la fría mirada que le lanzó Minnie.

La chica alzó ambas manos en dirección del chico y sonrió de forma tierna.

— Oh, el señor Sirius. Siempre tan espontaneo y alocado. Tan amigo de sus amigos y tan travieso — sonrió como una abuela que llevaba tiempo sin ver a su nieto —. Pero, ya que deseas saberlo... yo soy Hogwarts.

Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, eran más normales: tenía un iris de tamaño normal, de color azul claro. Al momento unos pantalones vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca aparecieron en su cuerpo, a lo que algunos soltaron un resoplido.

Remus, que miraba a la mujer, alzó una ceja algo incredulo y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

— Entonces, ¿usted es el castillo? ¿Cómo es posible?

— Bueno, Remus Lupin... — miró hacia su dirección, con la misma sonrisa que había dado a Sirius mientras se sentaba en la escalera que daba a la mesa de profesores —. No sabría explicar cómo, sólo puedo decirle que lo soy. Aunque no sólo el colegio. De hecho, el colegio, el lago, el campo de Quidditch...

— Vamos, todo lo que hay dentro de las barreras, ¿no? — esta vez fue Rose la que interrumpió y alzó una ceja.

— Sí, podría decirse que sí, señorita Rose Weasley.

— ¿Y por qué iba desnuda? — le espetó McGonagall, que avanzaba hacia ella con el semblante sombrío.

— Bueno, pensé que si yo les había visto a todos ustedes desnudos cientos de veces, no importaría que ustedes me viesen a mí una vez.

Sonrió, haciendo sitio para que todos los profesores volvieran a su sitio tras ella. La mujer/colegio se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por entre las mesas de las distintas casas del colegio, mirando primero a todos los alumnos de cada casa y después a su fundador. Aunque, claro, no todos estaban en sus mesas; por ejemplo, un chico con el pelo azul de Hufflepuff se hallaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a James Sirius, mirando curiosamente a los merodeadores, o Lily Evans, que seguía en Slytherin junto a Snape, aunque no dejaba de mirar a James y Harry.

Cuando hubo acabado, se acercó hacia el colagusano adulto, lo rodeó y se paró frente a él. Volvió a pasar la vista por todos los alumnos, aunque esta vez de forma más globalizada. Después paseó la mirada por los profesores, que parecían tan asombrados y expectantes como los alumnos por saber qué hacían allí, todos juntos.

La señora, el supuesto Hogwarts, no hizo esperar más de dos minutos para comenzar de nuevo a hablar:

— Estoy segura de que deseáis saber por qué os encontráis aquí ahora, todos juntos, padres, hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Pues es una respuesta muy sencilla — Aunque no alzó la voz en ningún momento, todos podían escucharla con claridad. De hecho, no parecía que su voz saliera de su garganta, sino de las paredes, mesas y demás objetos del castillo —. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quién-vosotros-sabeis... ha intentado romper las barreras del colegio y entrar.

» Lo bueno es que no rompió las barreras — se escuharon muchos suspiros de alivio, seguramente aire contenido que todos tenían mientras la escuchaban. Otros no, ya que sabían que lo malo era que se había colado, cosa que habían podido ver con sus propios ojos hacía apenas tres minutos —. Lo malo, y seguro que todos os habéis fijado es que ahora forma parte del castillo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó horrorizado Godric, poniéndose en pie sin poder creerlo. No porque conociese a Voldemort, ni mucho menos, sino porque no podía creerse que eso pudiese ocurrir.

— Sí. Las barreras del castillo lo traspasaron y rompieron su cuerpo cuando intentaba atacarme. Pensé que así podría acabar con él, destrozarlo e impedir que cientos de inocentes murieran. Al no poder conseguirlo (cosa que no entiendo ya que su alma se destrozó con su cuerpo) os traje aquí a todos, para que intentaseis ayudarme. Pero...

— A que lo adivino... — comenzó James Sirius, que seguía con Rose sobre el regazo, aunque no habían hablado todavía de lo dicho por Voldemort —. Parte de su alma se desintegró, pero otra parte salió volando y se metió... bueno, en algún sitio.

Hogwarts simplemente asintió un par de veces ante lo dicho y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Eso es, James... No será que... — lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiese tener una conversación telepática y exclusiva con el chico. Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Es muy probable.

— ¿Él qué? — preguntaron a coro varías voces, las más audibles las de McGonagall y Sirius adulto.

— Es... complicado — dijo simplemente James y volvió a fijar la vista en la chica.

— Si es lo que pensamos, puede ser mucho más peligroso de lo que yo pensaba... — se giró, dejando inconsciente a Peter adulto, que estaba siendo observado por su yo adolescente, pálido y preguntándose cómo podría convertirse en eso.

James, que estaba tan pálido como él al saber el final que iba a tener miraba al adolescente fijamente, aunque no había rastro de odio o resentimiento en su mirada, más bien de sorpresa y decepción.

— Me parece... — comenzó Hogwarts, cuando volvió a sentarse en la escalera que daba a la mesa de profesores —. Que será mejor que nos presentemos todos y que descansemos; mañana hablaremos sobre lo demás — todos asintieron —. ¿Quién empieza?

— Yo — James Sirius (Lo voy a llamar James simplemente a partir de ahora y al otro cornamenta xD) alzó la mano —. Hola, soy James Sirius Potter, hijo de Harry y Ginny — los señaló y después a Rose —. Y ésta es Rose Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione — se puso en pie, cogiéndola como un saco de patatas y se dirigió hacia la salida —. Y ahora volvemos...

La chica con el pelo gris ceniza asintió un par de veces conforme y les permitió salir del gran comedor mientras Rose pataleaba un poco y todos permanecían en silencio.

— Le has puesto mi nombre a tu hijo — exclamaron los Sirius con sorpresa y admiración y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

— Bueno... — dijo Harry. Aunque no sabía el porqué concreto, sabía que una de las razones era que Sirius era su padrino y que le había sido de mucha ayuda —. Es lo mínimo, ponerle el nombre a mi hijo de mi padrino.

— ¿Soy tu padrino? — preguntó Canuto, mini-Sirius, a lo que Sirius asintió —. Wow, gracias James — se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le pegó un lametón en la mejilla en forma de cariño.

— Dios, Canuto, me llenas de babas — soltó una carcajada y le apretujó las mejillas a su amigo.

— Creía que James ya lo había dicho — comentó Harry.

— Lo siento, Harry — sonrió Canuto —. Pero no estaba escuchando.

— De verdad, Canuto... — empezó Cornamenta —. Pero, por Merlin... En que te has convertido... — miró esta vez a Sirius.

— Ya, es lo que tiene estar trece años en Azkaban porque tu mejor amigo haya traicionado a tu otro mejor amigo y ahora ese segundo mejor amigo esté muerto — asintió con una pequeña lágrima saliendole del ojo.

— Eso debe ser doloroso — comentó Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores.

Hagrid, que había pasado por algo parecido, asintió con fuerza. Se puso en pie, se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó con fuerza; sólo lo soltó cuando escuchó un ¡Crac!

— Auh... creo que me he roto — se quejó Sirius, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír ante la muestra de cariño del semi gigante —. Gracias, Hagrid — le devolvió el pañuelo/mantel y se volvió a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Pues creo que, ahora que dos de los hijos de... bueno, de los héroes de la guerra se han presentado, creo que deberíamos seguir con ellos... el más anciano es — se calló durante un segundo —. Sí, Teddy.

Un chico de pelo y ojos azules se puso en pie en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque lucía un uniforme de Hufflepuff. Estaba sentado al lado de James en el lado contrario de Ron y compañía. Miró a todo el colegio con curiosidad.

— Buenas — alzó una mano en forma de saludo y sus ojos se volvieron marrones —. Soy Teddy Remus Lupin — se escuchó un sonido de ahogamiento de la mesa de Gryffindor. Un par de metros más hacia la mesa de los profesores, un chico de pelo castaño y piel pálida, Remus, estaba tosiendo y, frente a él, James se encontraba completamente lleno de jugo de calabaza, por lo que debía de habérselo echado mientras bebía. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, simplemente estaba más pálido de lo habitual, pero parecía que seguía respirando y no se estaba ahogando —, y ese es mi padre — soltó una pequeña carcajada negando —. Mi padre es Remus, como podéis haber apreciado ya que, además de llamarme como él, se está ahogando y deseando que yo sólo sea un sueño. Mi madre es Nym... Tonks — se corrigió al ver como una alumna de Hufflepuff empezaba a poner las puntas de su pelo de color rojo.

Tonks, en vez de ahogarse o algo por el estilo, parecía contenta de que fuese a tener un hijo, aunque nunca se había fijado demasiado en Remus, quizá porque era el mejor amigo de su primo, quizá porque apenas lo conocía, o quizá porque cuando Remus empezó en Hogwarts, ella aún no había nacido. El caso es que se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia Remus, que parecía intentar recobrar su color.

Tonks se puso de rodillas a su lado, convirtió su mano en un gran abanico y empezó a hacerle aire.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó algo preocupada y lanzó a su futuro hijo una sonrisa de ánimos, para que entendiese que se alegraba de fuese madre y que le quería, aunque lo cierto es que no le conocía.

— Remus Lupin — dijo Canuto y Sirius, cada uno mirando al Remus de su edad e intentando aparentar seriedad —. ¿Te has acostado con nuestra prima?

— Dan miedo... — susurró Fred riendo.

— ... asustan — prosiguió George de la misma forma.

— Escalofriantes — sentenciaron ambos a la vez.

— Pues como vosotros — gritó Ginny, aunque soltó una carcajada divertida.

— Sirius — alzó la vista Tonks, con el pelo completamente rojo y al segundo Canuto volvió a sentarse, aunque Sirius no.

Sirius se acercó a Hogwarts y le susurró algo al oído. Al segundo, ésta asintió y chasqueó los dedos. En el centro de la sala apareció una mujer de estatura no muy alta, con el pelo lila y que miraba a todos desconcertada. Sirius sonrió divertido y se volvió a sentar al lado de su ahijado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — miró a todos lados y después miró la escena —. ¿Y por qué estoy ahí, haciendo aire a un Remus menor en lugar de estar cuidando de mi bebé?

— Presente — alzó la mano Teddy y se acercó a ella —. Es complicado de explicar, pero digamos que yo soy tu hijo que...

— ¿Tú eres mi hijo? — alzó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo. Teddy sintió como de su ojo izquierdo salía un sensor como de un ojo electrónico muggle —. Pues súbete los pantalones, que vas enseñando el culo. Y ponte bien esa corbata, señorito — con un movimiento de varita, los pantalones de Teddy se subieron, la camisa se le metió por dentro de los pantalones y la corbata se puso bien puesta en su cuello.

— Mamá... — exclamó Teddy, apartándose un poco de ella.

— Dios, tiene un bebé y ya tiene puesto el chip de madre — negó Sirius y se puso en pie —. Prima...

— ¿Sirius? — lo miró incrédula y, al comprobar que realmente era él, se lanzó sobre sus brazos a abrazarlo llorando.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué están todos así conmigo? — alzó una ceja y le devolvió el abrazo.

— Ni idea... — comenzó Harry, pero se fijó en que Ginny desviaba la mirada hacia el techo, como intentando disimular —. Ginny... ¿sabes algo?

— Pu-Puede — comenzó la chica —, que Sirius muera antes de acabar este curso.

En el gran comedor hubo un gran silencio. Todos miraban a Sirius, incluso los que no lo conocían o, hasta hacía menos de una hora, pensaban que era un asesino. Canuto se mordió el labio nervioso ante eso, aunque aún le faltaban veinte años para morir. Aunque, claro, no iban a ser buenos precisamente.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Sirius, separándose de su prima —. ¿Cómo voy a morir?

— No sé si debería...

— Quiero saber cómo, por qué y por quién voy a morir — repitió, algo exasperado.

— En el departamento de misterios — respondió una chica de voz dulce. Sirius se giró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y miró a una chica rubia, con el pelo por debajo de las caderas, la varita en la oreja y los ojos grises, Luna Lovegood —. En una pelea.

— ¿Contra quién? ¿Qué hacia allí? — Sirius se había separado de Tonks y la miraba. Tenía más curiosidad por saber cómo murió que por morir en sí, preocupado más de su ahijado, que lloraba en silencio sin temor a contener las lágrimas, que por él mismo.

— Fue una trampa de Voldemort — continuó la chica, haciendo que muchos se estremecieran ante el nombre, aunque ella no pareció notarlo —. Hubo una pelea, intentaste proteger a Harry y, bueno... Bellatrix te lanzó un hechizo... rojo, creo que un _expelliarmous_ durante un duelo y caíste tras un arco de piedra y desapareciste para siempre.

En la sala volvió a reinar el silencio, un par de personas lloraban, Cornamenta abrazaba a Canuto... pero Sirius no dio la más mínima sensación de miedo o tristeza.

— Bueno, al menos morí luchando por Harry — se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia él. Harry se puso en pie y se abrazó a él, llorando.

— Hum... — pensó Ron —. _Le dio la capa a su hijo, sonrió a la muerte como una vieja amiga y juntos se fueron al más allá _— recitó mirándolo.

— Sirius ha dado una gran muestra de valentía, como bien a expresado el señor Weasley. Mirar a la muerte cara a cara, sin miedo e ir con ella por defender a alguien es una gran muestra de valentía, una gran virtud de todo Gryffindor que se precie — comentó Dumbledore, que se había puesto en pie y observaba la escena.

Todos callaron, permitiendo que Harry se desahogase con Sirius, una tensión más allá sólo de su muerte, más bien una tensión muy acumulada y que Tonks adulta abrazase a su hijo mientras mini Tonks hacia aire a ambos Remus.

No muy lejos del gran comedor, pero lo suficiente apartados para no escuchar nada se encontraban James y Rose, sentados él en la mesa del profesor y ella en la mesa de enfrente, en un aula vacía, ya que todos se encontraban en el gran comedor hablando, presentándose y demás.

El aula había sido previamente cerrada por James nada más entrar para que nadie los molestase y que pudiesen hablar libremente sobre lo que querían hablar. Aunque llevaban diez minutos ahí dentro y ninguno había dicho lo más mínimo, pensando en lo dicho por Voldemort y en si era cierto o no.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente ya que James la estaba mirando.

— Rose... — comenzó, aunque no encontró las palabras para expresar lo que quería, aunque igual es que no quería expresarlo.

— Dime — contestó con un hilo de voz, algo quebrada.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, la de él castaña y la de ella azul, aunque ninguno parecía saber qué decir y ambos tenían miedo.

— Tenemos que ser sinceros — dijo James, sacando valentía de un sitio que ni él mismo sabía que existía o que la contenía.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo — respondió la otra Gryffindor, de igual forma que James.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar un segundo. Para James llevaban un año saliendo y para Rose tres. Tres años en los que ambos, al parecer, han tenido que fingir lo que no eran...

— James — alzó la vista, pensando en aquellas palabras que llevaba pensando desde hacía más de cinco años pero que aún no se había atrevido a decir más de dos veces, uno a Lilu, su prima y mejor amiga. Ésta vez la cosa había sido más que genial, ya que le dijo que estaba enamorada de ella. Algo que no había planeado pero Lilu le había respondido. La otra vez fue a su madre. Su conciencia no le pensaba dejar tranquila hasta que dijese toda la verdad a alguien. Su madre le había expresado su apoyo pero le había dicho que no podía seguir con esa tapadera mucho más tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al chico —. Yo soy lesbiana — buscó bien sus palabras —, amo a Lilu.

— Y yo soy gay — le miró, frotándose la frente —. Y amo a Louis.

Ambos bajaron la mirada nerviosos, esperando una reprimenda del otro, aunque ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía y no iban a decirle nada al respecto.

— Esto ha sido más sencillo de lo que pensaba — sonrió aún algo nervioso James —. Y lo siento, siento haberte utilizado de esta forma.

— Y yo. También te he utilizado, te he hecho pasar por mi padre dos veces cuando querría estar con Lilu — se puso en pie y se paseó por delante de James un par de veces —. ¡Qué tontería hemos hecho! — e, intentando quitarse de encima toda tensión acumulada, estalló en carcajadas.

James hizo lo mismo, negando y se puso también en pie. Pasó sus manos por los hombros de Rose y la abrazó.

— Somos unos idiotas que tememos algo que ni siquiera hemos elegido — negó lentamente.

— Sí, pero al menos estamos bien — respondió Rose contra su pecho —. Porque estamos bien, ¿no?

— Sí... sólo que ahora en vez de un novio tienes un amigo gay — sonrió de nuevo y se separó un poco de ella —. Vamos al Gran Comedor, anda. Y hay que contarselo a todos.

Rose asintió y miró a James como un cachorrito abandonado.

— Vaaaaleeee, pero por ser tú.

Se convirtió en un perro-lobo negro, como el padrino de su padre. Rose se sentó sobre su lomo y abrió la puerta que había sido sellada mágicamente. Salió a paso de galope hacia el gran comedor, mientras Rose reía. En parte por la situación, siempre le gustaba galopar sobre James convertido en perro (¡qué mal a sonado!) y en parte porque se había librado de una gran tensión.

Entraron en el gran comedor y Rose se bajó del enorme perro. Harry ya se había separado de su padrino y ahora estaba en su sitio, algo más sereno aunque aún con marcas de haber llorado en los ojos y mejillas, ambos rojos. James se convirtió en humano, sólo que ahora llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azules, unas zapatillas de deporte y una sudadera muggle y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de ésta última.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó con curiosidad y anduvo hacia su padre.

— Ya lo sabe, lo de Sirius — respondió Teddy, apartándose para que pudiese ir con su padre.

— Y vosotros... — alzó una ceja Ron, mirándolo —. ¿Dónde estabais? ¿Por qué os habéis ido? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

— Hablado — respondió simplemente James y se sentó al lado de su padre, sentándose de nuevo Rose sobre él —. Hemos roto.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntaron sorprendidas Ginny y Hermione.

— Porque a él le gustan las varitas... — comenzó Rose.

— Y a ella los calderos — acabó James.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros como si hubiesen dicho lo más normal del mundo y miraron a Dumbledore.

— Eh... — comenzó, algo extrañado —. Bueno, ya es tarde, ¿qué les parece si cenamos un poco, nos vamos a dormir y mañana continuamos con las presentaciones?

Todos asintieron conformes y algunos rugidos de los estómagos reafirmaron los asentimientos. Dumbledore movió las manos y al momento los platos y vasos se vieron llenos de suculenta comida y de jugo de calabaza o cerveza de mantequilla.

— Bueno, papá — dijo Rose, que, demostraba que era una Weasley en como comía, como si no hubiese comido en varios meses —. ¿Qué tal con Eric y Hugo?

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Ron tras haber tragado como un dragón de lo que tenía en la boca como un dragón de komodo.

— Pues tus hijos, papá. No pensarías que era hija única — suspiró y se apoyó en el pecho de James para disfrutar de un muslo de pollo —. Son los gemelos de la familia.

— Oh, pues no los he visto — respondió alzando una ceja. Si su hija era lesbiana, ¿por qué se comportaba así con su primo gay?

— Ya... ¡ERIC Y HUGO WEASLEY! ¡OS QUIERO AQUÍ HACE DIEZ SEGUNDOS! — Ron, Harry y James se frotaron los oídos ante el berrido de Rose.

Dos chicos, pelirrojos de ojos azules y con el pelo, uno corto y con un uniforme de Gryffindor y otro con el pelo más largo, aunque no llegaba a los hombros y de la casa de las serpientes, se acercaron a ellos.

— Este es Eric — señaló al león con la varita —, y este Hugo.

Pero esta vez la varita la puso sobre el pecho de su padre, ya que sabía que cómo iba a reaccionar en caso de que se enterase que uno de sus hijos fuese Slytherin.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron en pie al ver la corbata verde y plata y se alejaron hasta la pared, tapándose los oidos, mientras todo el gran comedor los miraba con gran curiosidad.

Hugo palideció y desvió la mirada de su padre, mordiéndose el labio nervioso. Ron, por su parte, lo miraba como quien mira a una cucaracha antes de pisarla, aunque esa cucaracha fuese su hijo.

— Slytherin... — dijo al fin con un hilo de voz mientras Snape soltó una pequeña risita al verlo rojo de ira —. Slytherin... — repitió, frotándose los ojos como si no creyese que su vista le dijera la verdad. No podía hacer nada, ya que Rose le apunta en el pecho y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.

Ron negó un momento ante la mirada de todos y miró a su hijo.

— Hugo... Hugo... Hugo... — el susodicho se estremeció un poco ante la mirada —. ¿Así que Slytherin?

Rose tragó saliva, todo el gran comedor permanecía en silencio en silencio, esperando que Ron hiciese algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría.

Pero Ron no parecía enfadado, algo extrañado sí, eso no podía negarlo. Pero todos se esperaban que se enfadase y empezara a lanzar maldiciones a todo el que intentase enfrentarse a él e impedir que atacase a su hijo.

— Si eres feliz en Slytherin... — se encogió de hombros y cogió el jugo de calabaza —. Eso sí, como se te ocurra usar magia oscura te desheredo.

Hugo soltó un suspiro y negó. Todos miraban a Ron incredulos, sobre todo los que conocían bien a Ron y sabía el odio que le tenía a los de Slytherin y a la casa en sí. Tras un par de segundos más de silencio todos volvieron a comer como si nada hubiese pasado. Hermione y Harry volvieron a sus sitios y Rose apartó la varita.

— Vaya, Ronald. Eso no me lo esperaba — comentó Hermione.

— Bueno, si un hijo mío está en Slytherin será porque no es tan mala... quizás — se encogió de hombros y miró a los chicos —. Así que Eric y Hugo... ¿sois sólo tres?

— Sí — respondió Eric y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Hugo para que pudiera soltar todo el aire que tenía acumulado.

— Pues menos mal, la verdad.

El resto de la cena siguió normal y muy rápida, ya que al parecer todos tenían mucha hambre. Al acabar todos, Dumbledore hizo desaparecer toda la comida para hacer que los platos y vasos volvieran a estar limpios y se puso en pie de nuevo.

— Señoras, señores... creo que deberían ir ya a dormir y mañana veremos lo que ocurre — miró a Hogwarts, que se había pasado toda la cena sentada sin apenas moverse del sitio.

Todos asintieron conformes y se pusieron en pie.

— Pero, ¿dónde dormiremos, profesor? — preguntó Astoria, una chica de Slytherin de pelo moreno y ojos color claro, al ver que todos los alumnos se iban pero que ninguno había pensado en eso.

— Pues, supongo que las salas comunes se habrán adaptado al cambio, ¿no, señorita?

— Pues, ahora que lo dice no... — respondió y se rascó la barbilla —. Habría sido una buena idea.

— Podríamos compartir camas — propuso Canuto, guiñándole un ojo a Astoria.

— Canuto, es Slytherin — dijo Cornamenta rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y? Está buena y podría...

Pero antes de pudiese acabar la frase, un haz de luz color rosa chocó contra su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Cornamenta alzó la vista y vio a una chica muy parecida a Astoria con la varita en alto y frunciendo el ceño, su hermana Daphne. Miró de nuevo a Canuto y soltó una carcajada al verlo completamente rosa salvo la corbata, que era verde y plata con una serpiente en lugar de un león.

La gente se giró un momento a verlo y rieron también a carcajadas ante la visión, sobre todo ambos Snape. McGonagall, en un acto de compasión, revirtió ambos hechizos para que pudiese volver a su estado habitual. Cornamenta cogió a su amigo como a un saco de patatas, ya que estaba inconsciente, y salió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Todos se marcharon, los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw hacia las torres, los de Hufflepuff hacia las cocinas y los de Slytherin hacia las mazmorras. Los profesores también se marcharon, cada uno hacia su despacho salvo los de DCAO. Dumbledore propuso que podían usar la Sala de los Menesteres por esa noche y Minerva les mostró el camino para que pudieran marcharse.

Hogwarts sonrió a Dumbledore también y se esfumó. Una vez solo, Dumbledore se sentó en la escalera que sólo un par de minutos antes había ocupado Hogwarts y miró por todos lados sin moverse ni desaparecer su sonrisa.

— Ya puedes salir si quieres, Tom.

Mientras lo decía, jugaba con su larga barba y clavó los ojos una esquina de la derecha.

— No es necesario que sigas escondido, estoy solo... estamos solos.

En la esquina a la que estaba mirando empezó a surgir el cuerpo de un chico, que miraba fríamente a director, aunque algo extrañado. Avanzó hacia él a paso decidido.

Era un chico de pelo negro azabache, ojos grises y fríos como la niebla, piel pálida y cuerpo delgado. En las manos tenía la varita con la que jugaba mientras andaba. Se puso a apenas dos metros de él se paró y lo miró.

— Hola, profesor Dumbledore.

Continuará


	7. Batalla

**Lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y lo que no pues mío**

No olviden dejar sus Reviews sobre su opinión acerca del fic *3*

* * *

—Hola, Tom —alzó la vista sobre las gafas de media luna para ver al chico que acababa de aparecer en escena, aunque él ya sabía bastante bien que no había aparecido en ese momento precisamente.

Tom se paseó por delante de él, con la varita en la mano y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Desde cuándo sabe que estoy aquí, profesor? —preguntó simplemente, parándose frente a él y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
— Desde el principio —respondió Dumbledore de igual forma, poniéndose en pie y mirando con enorme curiosidad al chico que tenía delante—. Es increible como, pese a no saber dónde estabas te hayas escondido para que nadie pudiera verte y poder escucharlo todo.  
—Antes de llegar aquí, mi yo del futuro me encontró y me lo explicó todo —se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia—. Todo lo que sabía, quiero decir.

El profesor asintió simplemente y se puso en pie. Lo miró un momento de arriba abajo y acarició su barba pensativo.

—Y dime, si sabías todo lo que había aquí ... —comenzó, señalando con su varita el Gran Comedor—, ¿por qué ha venido, arriesgándose a ser descubierto? Quizá esperabas a que me quedase solo para atacarme, Tom —alzó una ceja.  
—Usted sabe que ese no es mi estilo, profesor —se sentó sobre la mesa de Slytherin—. No soy de los que atacan a la espalda, no soy tan rastrero.  
—Lo sé, quizás es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengas, y estoy seguro que de eso te has encargado tú personalmente —Dumbledore negó un par de veces mirando al alumno—. Pero dime, Tom. ¿Qué querías? Estoy seguro que no has venido aquí simplemente por hablar con tu profesor de Transformaciones.  
—¿Está seguro? —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Veo que sigue usando la legeremancia con sus alumnos.  
—¿Tienes miedo Tom? —preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Yo no le temo a nada, profesor —dijo, aunque su voz le temblaba un poco.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír al percatarse de eso y apretó con fuerza la varita en su mano, esperando el momento de tener que defenderse ya que sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en atacarlo.

—Lo dudo. Porque, pese a ambos sabemos que vas a intentar matarme, sigues llamándome _profesor Dumbledore._

Tom tembló un poco ante la mirada de Dumbledore, que no era siniestra ni fría, sino con una sonrisa que siempre lucía, con una pizca de decepción.

—Pero recuerda, Tom —prosiguió al ver que se había quedado helado ante sus palabras—. No importa los basiliscos que sueltes o a las personas que mates, nunca serás como el resto.  
—¡Yo no quiero ser como el resto! —gritó Tom, empezando a ponerse rojo de ira.  
—Estoy seguro que desearías tener una familia y una casa de verdad —negó y se dirigió hacia la salida.  
—¿Cree que no sé lo que intenta? —preguntó alzando la voz para que pudiese oírlo—. ¿Cree que no me fijo en que intenta que lo ataque? ¿Cree que no sé que quiere una escusa para poder matarme y así no tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort?  
—Eres muy inteligente, Tom. Pese a todo, sólo quería desearte buenas noches —se giró y le guiñó un ojo—. Tener miedo no te convierte en un cobarde, Tom. Sólo te hace humano.  
—Que yo... no le tengo... ¡miedo! —alzó su varita con rabia— _Reducto._

Con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore golpeó el haz de luz roja, que golpeó contra la pared más cercana a la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque sin sufrir el más mínimo rasguño.

—Estudias magia oscura para atacarme con éso —negó de nuevo.  
—Me saca de quicio —le lanzó tres haces de luz roja seguidos, aunque Dumbledore volvió a protegerse sin ningún problema.  
—Estás solo, Tom. Voldemort no va a venir, deberías saberlo. Porque tú no vendrías, y él es tú —sentenció apuntándole con la varita, aunque sin intención de realizar ningún hechizo.  
—¡Me tiene harto! —gruñó en voz alta e hizo un rápido movimiento de varita—. _¡Flipendo!_

Dumbledore, que esta vez no se esperaba otro ataque, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el hechizo le dio en el pecho, haciendo que cayese hacia atrás y su varita rodase por el suelo cerca de él. Al caer de espaldas, Albus pudo escuchar una risa fría y temblante por parte de Tom.

Alzó la vista, sin levantarse del suelo y pudo ver a Tom. Temblaba un poco y miraba por todos lados, como esperando que alguien apareciese a rematar lo que él había empezado. Pero Dumbledore sabía bien que eso no iba a pasar. Puede que Tom se fuese a convertir en el mago tenebroso más temido del último siglo, pero entonces sólo tenía quince años y no podía para nada compararse con el potencial de Voldemort o Dumbledore.

Tom, al ver que Voldemort no pensaba aparecer suspiró un momento y después posó sus ojos en Dumbledore, sentado sobre el suelo en que apenas un minuto antes había caído por medio de un hechizo. Esta vez los ojos de Tom estaban tan fríos como siempre; parecía haberse dado cuenta que estaba tan solo como siempre y que nadie más que él podría ayudarlo.

—A sido un bonito duelo, profesor —dijo, pero ahora no le temblaba la voz, no mucho y lo poco que lo hacía no era por miedo, más bien por ira —. Pero este es su fin, se acabó la vida del mago más poderoso.

Dumbledore intentó coger su varita pero Tom le pisó la mano con lo que lo hacía, impidiéndolo así. Se alejó apenas un paso y alzó su varita, derecha al pecho de Dumbledore.

—Ahora verá de que me ha servido aprender magia oscura, profesor —dijo, más bien escupió cada palabra con resentimiento—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto proveniente del hechizo, cuando ese haz de luz verde chocara contra su cuerpo, atravesase su corazón y extrajera su alma, acabando con la vida de Albus Dumbledore para siempre. Lo cierto es que había sido una vida larga, de más de cien años. No todo había sido bueno, pero al menos había vivido plenamente.

Pero el hechizo, la maldición más bien no llegó contra él. Al principio pensó que podía deberse a que al estar muerto, ya no sentiría nada. Pero eso se le disipó cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Riddle, tan extrañado como él. Seguía vivo, eso estaba claro.

Después pensó que debía deberse a que Tom no tenía el suficiente poder aún como para poder ejecutar tal hechizo teniendo tan sólo quince años. Pero esa idea también se le fue de la cabeza un par de segundos después.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó una voz proveniente de la puerta, una voz de chico, que pilló tan desprevenido a Tom como al director, sólo que al primero lo pilló mucho más desprevenido ya que un haz de luz azul chocó contra su pecho y lo lanzó un par de metros hacia atrás.

Dumbledore cogió la varita antes de que Tom pudiera reaccionar y le apuntó:

—_¡Xylotius! —_exclamó y un haz de luz roja chocó de nuevo contra el pecho de Tom, haciendo que cayera desmayado hacia atrás.

El chico que había lanzado el hechizo a Tom y por consiguiente había salvado a Dumbledore se acercó a ellos. Era un chico rubio, con el pelo corto, ojos grises —aunque no un gris frío, como los de Tom, sino más bien un gris cálido—, con la piel pálida y lucía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, llevaba puesto aún el uniforme de Slytherin. Le tendió una mano al anciano profesor para que pudiese ponerse en pie y después se agachó para coger su varita.

—Muchas gracias, hijo —suspiró colocándose bien la túnica y la barba.  
—No es nada —sonrió complacido y le tendió su varita.  
—¿No es nada? —cuestionó cogiéndola—. ¡Pero si usted me ha salvado la vida, señor...!  
—Malfoy —respondió y miró el cuerpo dormido de Tom—. Scorpius Malfoy. Pero, dígame profesor Dumbledore. ¿Qué va a hacer con él?

Dumbledore miró hacia el lugar al que estaba mirando Scorpius y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto vendrá Voldemort a por él —volvió a mirarlo; en sus ojos ya había otra vez ese brillo de diversión tan característico en él —. Pero dígame, señor Malfoy... ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?  
—Bueno, estaba paseando. Ya sé que no es seguro pasear en medio de la noche cuando un mago tenebroso puede salir por cualquier esquina en cualquier momento y atacarme. Pero no podía dormir así que salí. Escuché ruidos aquí, provenientes del Gran Comedor y vine a ver qué ocurría. Conseguí lanzar a tiempo un _impedimenta_ antes de que la maldición asesina pudiera salir de la varita.

Dumbledore simplemente asentía a todo lo dicho por Scorp y, aunque lo escuchaba, su mente en ese momento se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano. Estaba pensando, para empezar en qué le ocurriría a Tom cuando lo cogiese; dudaba que lo matase, si lo hiciera él también moriría. Pero pensó que un castigo sí que recibiría.

Dumbledore sólo volvió a la tierra cuando el chico acabó de hablar. Apartó la vista del chico y la puso en Scorp. Le hizo señas de que saliera del salón y salió tras él, bostezando ya que tenía sueño y estaba muy cansado.

—Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?  
—Sí, sólo es sueño y la edad —sonrió y cerró la puerta del Gran Comedor dejando dentro a Tom.  
—Pero, profesor, ¿qué hechizo era ése? —preguntó con curiosidad ya que nunca había escuchado nada parecido.  
—El hechizo _Xylotius_ viene del hechizo _Xylotus_ que se usa para destruir varitas. Si se pronuncia como _Xylotius_ crea un efecto parecido al _d__esmaius_ sólo que durante 24 horas.

Scorpius asintió pensativo y ambos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

—Pues gracias de nuevo —dijo Dumbledore, que se dirigía hacia arriba, a la torre del director mientras que Scorpius se dirigía hacia abajo, a las mazmorras para ir a la sala común de Slytheirn—. Y descanse, mañana será un día muy largo.  
—Lo mismo digo —sonrió y se marchó hacia las escaleras.

Dumbledore subió hacia el quinto piso para pasar por la gárgola mientras seguía reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día. Le habían quedado dos cosas muy claras: la primera es que los alumnos, juntos, pueden ser mucho más poderosos con un mago tenebroso (aunque lo cierto es que de eso hacía ya tiempo que se había fijado) y lo segundo es que llegaría el día —posiblemente muy pronto— en que Harry tenga que enfrentarse a Voldemort para que todo volviera a ser como era.

Entró en el cuarto, se puso su bata de noche y se tumbó sobre una cama que había hecho aparecer anteriormente. Con el cansancio acumulado que tenía, se quedó rápidamente dormido. Dormido ante dos ojos azules claro detrás de unas gafas con cristales de media luna que lo observaba desde un retrato tras la mesa del director.

Continuará


	8. Caídas y conversaciones

_«Harry miró el gran comedor, destruido y lleno de cuerpos y sangre extendidos por el suelo; la mesa estaba destruida y esparcida por el suelo. Entre los cuerpos yermos y sin vida se encontraban, entre otros: el cuerpo de Dumbledore, pálido y con un corte en el cuello, descansando con los ojos en blanco sobre el cuerpo sin cabeza de Voldemort; en una esquina, sobre un charco de sangre, el cuerpo inerte de Teddy, con el pelo tan pálido como el rostro. El cuerpo de Draco yacía sin ambos brazos muy cerca de allí y al de Hermione, también muerto, le faltaba una pierna. Y, también el cuerpo de Snape rodeando a Lily con sus brazos, ambos con cortes por todo el cuerpo_

_Alzó la vista para ver a su hijo, James, alzando la varita contra él, con una sonrisa que haría temblar a Voldemort si no estuviera muerto. Hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y toda la escena se volvió verde»_

Harry despertó jadeando tras el sueño tan extraño y terrorífico que acababa de tener.

Llevó su mano a su cicatriz, frunciendo el ceño al descubrir que esta no palpitaba ni daba el más mínimo rastro de existencia, salvo por el contorno bordeado por sus dedos.

Tampoco es que esperase que le doliera, más teniendo en cuenta que Voldemort era uno de los que se encontraban muertos en el sueño.

Se volvió al escuchar ruidos y vio a su hijo tumbado a su lado, con una camiseta y ropa interior, espatarrado y ocupando más de la mitad de la cama. Recordó que el día anterior no quedaban suficientes camas en Gryffindor y a él no le importaba compartir cama con su hijo.

Porque, de todas formas, era su hijo, ¿qué podría pasar entre ellos?

Como vio que seguía dormido, decidió que sólo había sido un mal sueño debido a la tensión de todo lo ocurrido y continuó durmiendo, ya que apenas eran las tres de la mañana.

•••

Remus adulto paseaba, sobre las siete de la mañana, por los pasillos cercanos al gran comedor frunciendo el ceño y pensando.

Aunque Tonks se había alegrado de que tuvieran un hijo, él no. No es que no quisiera tenerlo, claro que quería. Siempre había querido casarse y tener un hijo, cuidarlo, acompañarlo al expreso de Hogwarts en King Cross... pero no, sacudió la cabeza con énfasis.

Los hombres lobo no se reproducen, es peligroso, mucho. Él no quería, simplemente no podía permitirse el que un pobre chico sufriera lo que él tiene que sufrir.

No supo que es lo que le llevaría a casarse con ella —apenas la conocía de un par de misiones de la orden y vagos recuerdos que le venían de las largas tardes con Sirius y James en la casa de Andromeda—, aunque dudó que se arrepintiera en sí por la chica, lo cierto es que era muy guapa y parecía encantadora.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se apoyó en una ventana abierta del pasillo en el que se encontraba. Si ese niño era licántropo, si a Tonks le pasaba algo por su culpa él, simplemente no podría perdonarselo nunca.

Escuchó un par de pasos tras él, lo que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Por un momento pensó en Voldemort y aferró su varita con fuerza en su bolsillo, pero luego se percató de que era Teddy, su hijo, con el pelo color azul eléctrico.

—Hola, papá —saludó con un leve cabeceo y se sentó en el marco de la ventana colindante a la que Remus estaba apoyada.

Remus suspiró de nuevo y miró a su hijo un momento, dudoso, buscando el más mínimo signo de odio y/o vergüenza hacia él, pero no logró encontrar nada. Sólo una sonrisa bonachona, parecida a la de Ted Tonks; por algo era su abuelo.

Teddy simplemente guardó silencio, mirándolo. Parecía saber en lo que estaba pensando su padre y esperaba, pacientemente a que la hiciese.

En ese momento de silencio, Remus intentó armarse se valor y mirar a los ojos a su hijo, en ese momento de un color marrón miel muy parecidos a los suyos. Pensó mil veces al menos la pregunta antes de atreverse a llevarla a su boca y recitarla en voz alta.

—Hijo… Teddy… —comenzó, con la garganta un poco seca—. Tú no serás…

—¿No seré… —intentó que prosiguiera, acompañando su voz con un movimiento con la mano—, qué, papá?

—Uh... Uhm... Un li-licántropo —soltó al fin, dejando escapar junto a su voz un largo suspiro de aire contenido al ver que Teddy negaba.

—No soy hombre lobo, papá —sonrió, sabiendo la preocupación que tendría Remus en cuanto a eso—. Pero sí licántropo. Como animago —se apresuró a decir al ver que comenzaba a hiper ventilar de nuevo.

—Oh, vale, me habías asustado. Pero, ¿por qué en lobo? Habrá alguna razón especial.

—Pues sí, tú —Remus parecía muy extrañado ante esto, pero como Remus no habló, Teddy continuó—: Sí. Como tú. Verás, yo sé que tú eres un hombre lobo, me lo contó mi padrino, Harry, cuando tenía once años. Dijo que temías que yo lo fuese y que me avergonzara de ti.

» Tonterías. Yo creo que eras la persona más valiente del mundo, junto con mamá. No me avergüenzo de ti, menos por esta tontería. Por eso me convertí en lobo, para demostrártelo. Aunque tú...

—¿Yo? —frunció el ceño ligeramente ya que había visto que siempre hablaba de él en pasado, pensando que los había abandonado durante el embarazo de Tonks.

—Hubo una guerra... —comenzó Teddy. Tenía la voz quebrada y los ojos húmedos; su pelo estaba ligeramente pálido—. Una muy fuerte, aquí, en Hogwarts. Contra Voldemort, que había resurgido. Mamá y tú peleasteis para salvar al mundo mágico de la opresión de Voldemort.

» Y lo hicisteis genial. Pero... vosotros... —un par de gordas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—. Vosotros no sobrevivisteis. Muristeis en ella. Aunque Voldemort también. Claro.

» Fuisteis muy valientes. Le dijiste a Harry que habíais luchado por mí, porque pudiese vivir en un mundo en paz. Y os lo agradezco, pero, desearía teneros...

La voz de Teddy se estranguló ligeramente al acabar de contarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, ya que estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. Remus, pálido mientras escuchaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y fue hacia él para abrazarlo.

Teddy se acurrucó entre sus brazos y suspiró.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por eso. Había superado que no tenía padres. Al menos literales.

Él siempre había contado con Harry como su padre cuando necesitaba algo, y, para él, James, Lilu y Albus eran como hermanos para él.

Él lo había superado y tenía a Harry, pero se sentía a gusto entre los brazos de su padre, pudiendo soltar las lágrimas que deseara.

Tras un par de minutos se separaron y Teddy se quitó las pocas lágrimas que había en su cara.

—Yo, lo siento... —comentó Teddy con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—No importa, tranquilo —negó Remus y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Pero lo cierto es que nunca pensé que fuese a casarme.

—En cambio yo siempre supe que lo harías —respondió una voz, antes de que Teddy pudiese responder. Ambos se giraron a donde provenía la voz y vieron a Sirius adulto, ahora más limpio y arreglado, aunque no había recuperado toda su belleza de antes de entrar a Azkaban.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió Remus al ver que tenía mejor aspecto.

—Sí, de hecho Harry me contó una anécdota de cuando te casaste con mamá —al ver que ninguno respondía siguió—: Bueno. Antes quiero que sepas, Sirius, que mi padre murió en la guerra luchando contra Dolocov, y mi madre luchando contra Bellstrix.

—¿Qué? —Sirius suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas de furia y dolor.

—Tra-tranquilo, Sirius —dijo Remus, aunque frunció el ceño ya que no le había contado que Dora también murió. Tonks, no Dora. ¿Por qué la llamó Dora?

—Ya, es una pena lo sé. Y también pasó después de la muerte de Sirius —permitió que ambos amigos se abrazaran, liberando un par de lágrimas. Esperó a que le dijesen que siguiera—. Bueno, el caso es que la ceremonia fue muy intima, ya que papá no quería mucha gente. Por eso sólo fueron Andromeda y Ted, mis abuelos. Bueno, pues durante la ceremonia miró atrás un segundo, dudando. Pero allí, entre la oscuridad del sendero surgieron un par de ojos grises y con tono divertido, salvaguardando el camino que tendría que hacer mi padre para irse y huir. Entonces volvió a centrarse en la ceremonia, ya que desaparecieron ante un parpadeo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un segundo. Entonces Sirius soltó una fuerte carcajada y miró a Remus.

—Joder, Canuto... no me dejas ni dudar.

—Pues no, obviamente no.

Teddy sonrió divertido ante lo que miraba y miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Las ocho, deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor y a ver que ocurre.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron los tres al gran comedor.

•••

Todos los alumnod bajaron de nuevo al gran comedor, aunque todos estaban bostezando ya que se acostaron tarde debido a los acontecimientos. Al entrar al salón, lo primero que pudieron ver era que ya no había cuatro grandes mesas, sino que había una sola, en el centro del gran salón. La nueva mesa apenas era tan grande como una de las otras, por lo que muchos parecían incrédulos y fueron rápido a la mesa a coger un sitio, por no quedarse de pie si faltaban.

Lo cierto es que sobraban sitios.

La mesa de los profesores seguía igual, aunque quizás un poco más pequeña por un par de sitios.

A un lado, algo apartado de la nueva mesa, estaba la jaula, sólo que ahora habían dos Peters y no uno. El adolescente y el adulto, ambos inconscientes.

Harry llegó con Hermione un par de minutos después, cuando todos los profesores —menos Siniestra, Gilderoy y Moddy— estaban en la mesa de profesores. Y, salvo Dumbledore, todos sentados.

Buscaron con la mirada a Ron, ya que al despertarse no estaba en la cama y no lo encontraron por ningún sitio.

Al ver que no estaba, se sentaron en la mesa, percatando que muchos alumnos habían desaparecido y había apenas cincuenta alumnos, de todas las casas aunque la mayoría de Gryffindor.

Harry se fijó que de su época tan sólo había tres personas: Astoria y Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Dumbledore vio que se sentaron, carraspeó.

—Veo que ustedes son los únicos únicos que se han quedado aquí. No opstante, sean todos bienvenidos y muchas gracias.

—¿A qué se refiere, profesor? —preguntó Harry ya que no sabía a qué se refería en cuanto a eso.

—Pues al sueño, Potter —suspiró Draco, con tono exasperante. Al ver que seguía sin entender, continuó—: Esta noche, la mujer esa rara se apareció en el sueño de la gente y le preguntó si quería quedarse.

—¿Y tantos se fueron? Cobardes —sentenció Sirius, e hizo más énfasis golpeando la mesa con un puño.

—Eso mismo —concordaron Canuto y Cornamenta pero callaron ante la mirada de McGonagall.

—No son cobardes, señor Black. Es sólo que no querían correr peligro y se fueron... —los miró un segundo—. Pero, un momento. Lochart vale. Él es un cobarde. Y Siniestra está haciendo guardia. Pero, ¿y Alastor? —todos negaron, ya que no lo sabían—. No me pega que huya.

En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry y se puso en tensión pensándolo detenidamente. Alastor... Moddy... ojo loco...

—¡BARTY! —gritó y se mordió el labio ver que todos lo miraban.

—Alastor... —repitió en voz baja Dumbledore; se giró un momento para mirar a McGonagall—. Minerva, ¿le importaría acompañar al señor Potter y a la señora Granger al despacho de Alastor?

Minerva, Hermione y Harry vacilaron un momento antes de ponerse en pie y salir del Gran Comedor para ir a buscar a Moody.

Dumbledore volvió a mirar por los alumnos y vio a una chica, que miraba incrédula la puerta. Él la reconoció en seguida, era Minerva de joven.

—Señorita McGonagall —la llamó y, al girarse todos se dieron cuenta de que era su anciana profesora.

—¿Sí? —preguntó algo insegura.

—Ya que su futuro a salido, ¿qué tal si se presenta?

Mientras, Hermione, Harry y McGonagall iban por el pasillo a paso rápido hacia el despacho.

–¿Podría explicarme a qué tanta prisa, Potter?

—Barty —repitió—. Barty sexcuestró al profesor Moddy y se hizo pasar por él en mi cuarto año.

—Por eso no estaba su silla. Barty ha debido volver con Voldemort —corroboró Hermione y vio como McGonagall se estremecía ante el nombre.

—¿Y Alastor? —preguntó, algo asustada por la respuesta.

Harry simplemente le dio una patada a la puerta encogiéndose de hombros y sacó su varita.

—¿Vamos a comprobarlo? —ambas asintieron y se sacaron sus varitas.

Harry pasó primero, tras discutir un poco con ambas. Varita en mano, brillando por un _Lumos_, avanzó por la oscura sala, toda revuelta.

Al entrar los tres, se acercaron al baúl. Pero no hizo falta abrirlo.

Harry cerró un segundo lo ojos, intentando apartar de su mente a Voldemort para poder fijarse en qué había hecho gritar a ambas y por qué se habían echado hacia atrás.

No fue nada fácil. La ira y diversión de Voldemort lo llenaba y podía sentirla. Eso que sólo siente cuando tortura a alguien.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Era Harry, estaba en el despacho de Moddy. Se acercó a donde estaban mirando, por si hubiese allí algo que pudiera atacarles.

Pero no fue así. Había un cuerpo, con el pelo enmarañado y castaño. Su ojo normal estaba en blanco pero el mágico no dejaba de dar vueltas. Era Moddy, el verdadero. Y estaba...

Movió su blanca mano en dirección de la persona pelirroja que giraba delante de él, consciente y mirando con sus azules y aterrados ojos todo el cuarto. Era Ron.

Con una sacudida de varita, Ron cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Harry despertó, estaba en el suelo del pasillo. Hermione lo miró preocupada.

Harry se puso en pie, sin importarle el dolor de la cicatriz o los avisos. Comenzó a correr en dirección del gran comedor con la varita en la mano, apretandola tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Irrumpió en la gran comedor y avanzó a paso rápido hacia la jaula mágica. Lanzó un haz de color rojo, pero apenas se inmutó.

—Pa-Papá —lo llamó James.

Harry hizo caso omiso y siguió lanzando hechizos contra la jaula, aunque ni ésta ni los de dentro recibieron daño alguno.

—No vas a conseguir nada, sólo el qur la creó puede...

—Pues que la quite —miró al gemelo de Gilderoy—. Ahora.

—Ya... pero...

—Ni peros ni gaitas.

Harry hizo caso omiso de nuevo a los comentarios de todos y al final Max quitó el hechizo.

—Enervate —gramó Harry apuntando a Colagusano, dejando al adulto inconsciente.

Colagusano se puso en pie lentamente, con las manos en alto.

—Yo... yo no... —comenzó.

—Tú mataste a mis padres. Tú resucitaste a Voldemort.

Todos se quedaron helados, viendo lo que pasaba. Asustados d lo que pudiera pasar.

Harry lo sentía, dentro de él yacía. Algo dentro de él, algo oscuro, algo cegador lo estaba dominando. Harry sabía que debía decidir entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía.

Una voz dentro de él le dijo que lo hiciera. Y, por primera vez, quería oír esa voz.

—Voldemort... él ha matado a Moody y tiene a Ron —se escucharon un par de gemidos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Él las ignoró y dio un paso hacia él.

Lilu se mordió el labio, nerviosa y asustada. Deseando que su padre no hiciese ninguna tontería de la que se pudiese arrepentir.

Harry dejó de pensar un momento y dejó que el mal y el dolor lo iluminaran y guiaran por primera vez en su vida.

Toda la sala se vio iluminada por una luz verde, fuerte y aterradora, que salió directamente de la varita de Harry y chocó contra la cara de Colagusano, con fuerza, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo inerte y, al segundo, el Colagusano adulto se vio rodeado por una alfombra de luces color dorado y desapareció.

Harry cayó al suelo, abrumado por la culpa de lo que acababa de hacer.

Acababa de matar a una persona. Claro que era la que había matado a sus padres, pero aun así.

Sintió por un momento que iba a desmayarse, pero consiguió seguir consciente y se puso en pie.

A su lado había un chico y una chica. James y a su lado una chica de ojos castaños y pelo rojo y liso, muy parecida a James, por lo que supuso que era su hermana y, por tanto, hermana de James.

Se dejó caer sobre James con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Papá... no debiste hacer eso...

—¿Por Azkaban? —preguntó asustado mientras iba hacia la mesa, donde todos lo miraban.

—No... por eso.

James señaló a una alfombra que se acababa de disipar y había dejado a un grupo de gente. Entre ellos destacaba una chica con pelo negro azabache, algo despeinada, unos ojos verdes brillantes y con un uniforme de Gryffindor.

Continuará.


End file.
